


Bittersweet Luck

by Pandavalium



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gerudo guard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Pining, Other BOTW characters - Freeform, Short haired Ganon, Slow Burn, king rhoam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandavalium/pseuds/Pandavalium
Summary: Ganon meets Link during his journey of exploring, and without knowing much about Link but a feeling in his gut, he invites him along. However from the day they leave Hateno, they start to learn about each other and what each of them hide along the way.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gerudo Translation:  
> Sarqso: Thank you  
> Sav'otta: Good morning  
> Vasaaq: Greetings  
> Voe: Man

Link dropped the last of the logs on top of the rest, he brushed his hands together to remove the dust left from wood.

“Oh thank you Link, here’s your payment for today.” Miranda hands him a silver rupee, Link’s eyes widened and shakes his head, and his hand holding the rupee back out to her.

“Yes take it, I didn’t pay you yesterday, yes I know it was only three barrels,” she held up a finger at Link as he was about to interject. “You also did more today than normal and most importantly,” she took the rupee only to open his palm and place it back in, she closed both of her hands over his. 

“You deserve it.” Miranda smiled sweetly, Link smiled shyly back.

‘Thank you,’ he signed.

“Ah, you’re welcome! Boy it sure is starting to get warm now isn't it?" She tucked a slightly damp loose strand of her greying brown hair behind her pointed ear. 

Link huffed jest, 'I haven't noticed' and he playfully looked around.

“The cheek on you” She exclaimed and laughed as Link grinned at her.

“Alright off with you, I’ll see you tomorrow for the market.” She waved and went back towards her house.

Link put his rupee safely in his back pouch and left. He noted there was still a good amount of daylight left as he wiped his damp forehead, the days were becoming warmer as summer slowly crept in. Though he didn’t mind, he loved the heat. He wasn’t in any rush to head back to his empty home so he made his way to Lake Sumac, on the other side of the village. It was his favourite place in Hateno, the lake wasn’t big but a huge tree sat in the middle of it, it always felt calm to him. When he arrived he removed his long sleeved blue tunic, his belt, beige pants and brown worn boots, only leaving him in his underwear, he swayed into the lake. The relief was instant and as soon as he was waist deep he fell back and floated. He relaxed for what felt like twenty minutes, when he heard some distant chatter, he glanced around hoping it was the house owners that live on the lake. He knows they don’t mind, Link helps shear their sheep every year and occasionally hunts deer for them. When he spots a familiar blood orange hair style poking out from a group on the other side of the hill moving towards him, he feels cold dread run down his spine. In his sudden panic, he swims briskly to shore, snatches his clothes and runs in the opposite direction of the oncoming group, luckily that direction is towards his house.

“Hey fairy boy! Where’re you going?”

Link heard one yell and all laugh, and happily ignored it as he ran home. People stared as he sprinted through the main street but he didn’t care. He didn’t stop running until he was within metres of his front door, he frantically searched the area and when he saw no one, he doubled over taking deep breaths. Relieved that he was alone. When he recovered his lungs he inspected his clothes and groaned, they were now wet and sticking to him. Retrieving his key from his now wet pouch, he opens the door and is surprised to see a letter waiting for him on the ground. His surprise quickly turned into giddiness when he recognised his sister’s handwriting. Letting his clothes fall in a heap on the floor in front of him after closing the door with his bare foot, he quickly opened the letter.

_‘Dear Link,_

_I’m so sorry for taking so long to reply, work has become excessive. The Goron people were so frustratingly slow and hesitant in a simple negotiation that should not have taken this long, it was to update only two supply items. The Gerudo people and our own royals have been both pushing and delaying this deal for the past few months and now everything is on hold until the prince, who ran away, returns. And now the Zora are basically asking for a Hylian to willingly throw themselves at electricity. Never thought I’d write or say it but the Rito are not the ones being a pain in my butt right now.  
Sorry! I didn’t mean to ramble about my work!  
Replying to your last letter, I cannot believe Groose and his flock are still harassing you. I truly believed it had stopped.  
I still believe that he’s in love with you, how else do you explain his obsession?  
I guess the best advice I can give is to keep your distance? I know that’s impossible in such a town, but I don’t see what else can be done since his father is in charge.  
Maybe you should come and live with me for a while, or at least travel. And I mean OUTSIDE of the region! Going to Lurelin and back does not count!  
I miss you dearly Link! I wish to see you again soon and show you all that is fascinating in Castle Town. _

_I await to hear from you brother,  
Love Aryll’_

Link’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from grinning too wide for too long. He read over the letter multiple times, then hugged it to his chest. He missed his sister, maybe he will consider visiting her. He then huffed displeased to himself for getting the letter wet.

-

After setting up his soaked clothes and hiding his pay with the rest of his savings, the rest of his night went it’s usual way and well into the next day. Helping Miranda set up her weekly stall and continuing to work by running it, and while he watched the rest of the market he thought on what to write back to Aryll. Miranda was currently on the other side of the street talking to Wilson, who had his own stall mixed with carrots and onions. Link had just finished his sale with an eldly lady who was walking away when he suddenly felt something grab both of his arms, snatched him and dragged him harshly through the shadows. Even though it was useless to scream, he struggled greatly, kicking over anything he could to make as much noise as possible.  
Unfortunately, no one noticed  
He was dragged away from the market and towards the outskirts of the village. The two holding him were laughing louder and louder the further they moved away from the crowd. Finally they threw him against a wooden fence, far from anyone who could help.

“I’m hurt Link, why did you run yesterday? Didn’t you want to say hi to us?” Groose playfully gestured to his boys, two on each side of him, all surrounding him, cornering him into the fence. Link moved to stand up, but as soon as he placed his hand on the ground to do so, the closest boy kicked it, causing Link to fall on his face. They roared with laughter, then followed with taunts.

“Stay on the ground where you belong”

“Why get up idiot?”

“Speak up”

“I’m still waiting for an answer loser”

"Come on, tell us! Oh wait, you can’t”

While they hollered at their own jokes, Groose came up close to stand over him and pulled his head back by a mean grip in Link’s blonde locks, his face inches from the other. 

A dirty smirk sat on the red head’s lips. “Don’t keep us waiting tongueless”

Having enough, Link squeezed his fist and threw it up, directly under his chin. He heard a sickening crack that he knew was not coming from his now throbbing hand. Groose stumbled back and howled in pain.

“You fucker!” Groose held the bottom half of his face, the laughter instantly died. His words came out muffled. “Break his jaw, it’s not like he needs-” His words were interrupted by a solid smack and then Groose fell to a heap on the dirt unconscious.

-

Ganon stood and stretched from his makeshift tree trunk bed, and was absolutely dying for a piss, so he stood and extinguished the rest of the fire. Once he was done taking care of the last of the embers from last night's fire, he ruffled his hair and began packing away his things. His crimson coloured hair was cut short, still had length on the top part of his head, long enough that it just past his eyebrows while the sides and back were buzzed. He paused and noticed noise coming from the main road to Hateno, curious he turned around to look past his tree bed, he saw the road was busy. People were either bringing full or empty carts in, whether by hand, horse or ass. He gathered his things into his pack and onto his back, he put on his huge deep green shawl around his shoulders, and then formed it into a hood and covered the bottom half of his face with it. He snapped on his weapon on the back of his belt and adjusted his leather fingerless gloves. When he was settled, he followed the traffic into the town. A market has been set up all down the main road, starting right at the Hateno sign. A great day too for the market, barely any clouds in the sky but he was still a bit chilled, even though the people around were dressed as if it were warm. It’s probably why he received a few weird looks from the vendors, long sleeved beige tunic with dark brown pants and boots, gloves and the big shawl all together, he would look at him strangely too. He eyed all the different types of foods both cooked and raw at the stalls, the smell of food awoke Ganon’s hunger.  
He was admiring all the different options when his golden eyes spotted a Gerudo vendar, quickly scanned her goods and immediately became giddy. As no one was around her he approached her. 

“Vasaaq,” he spoke only loud enough for her to hear, doing his best to contain his excitement.

The vendor’s eyebrows rose when she glanced at him and then rested into a loving smile, she slightly bowed her head to him,

“Vasaaq, how may I serve you?”

Ganon cleared his throat, “I’ll take four Voltfruit”

The vendor proceeded to bag his order, when done she held out her hand. He placed two rupees worth ten each, she quickly held his hand. 

“Sarqso and stay safe,” she said quietly, handing him the bag. Ganon just nodded and walked away. She watched for a second longer before she sat on her mat and waited for the next customer.  
Ganon moved swiftly until he spotted a secluded area between two houses, he eagerly stepped into the shadows, pulled out one of his Voltfruit, peeled it and sinfully took a bite of his forbidden fruit and _moaned_. As he ate, he looked on further down the stalls to see what else there was and had to do a double take at the man with ash blonde hair serving fresh apples and oranges and jugs of, well something he didn’t know. There was also an older woman with him, with dark brown and silver hair that was roughly tied into a bun, perhaps his mother? He thought and shrugged. The man had a matching bun with his blonde hair, though he had a few more strands loose. She spoke to him and pointed at something further down the street, he nodded and she left, then an old woman, a customer, came to buy and the blonde man smiled. _Goddess he smiled_. Ganon stared dreamingly at him, he wondered if the man’s blue eyes were deeper than the ocean or brighter than the sky. Ganon knew he was being weird and usually he would check himself but he faltered in this moment, plus he was hidden and was not planning on staying long. Nothing wrong with admiring. He sighed and leaned his head against the wall as he watched the man wave goodbye to the customer. Ganon took another bite of his fruit although paused mid bite as he watched two boys terribly sneak behind the blonde man and quickly grabbed him by the arms and dragged him away. He continued his bite and dropped his fruit now forgotten, and pursued with pace.  
He followed them away from the market and to the beginning of a hay field, he stopped at the last house before the opening where they took him, it kept him hidden fir now. He was too far to hear but he could still sneak up on them if he wanted. He saw more boys join, five of them in total standing over the blonde who was cornered into the fence. Ganon felt the weight of his blade hanging from the back of his belt however decided against that route since the most they probably have is a pocket knife, they looked like the small town gang, so they’ve probably never been in a serious fight. Though there were these nice looking wooden polls sitting in a barrel next to him. Probably to make brooms.  
Ganon glanced up at a sudden yell. One boy with ridiculously shaped blood orange hair had stumbled away from the man on the ground while gripping his jaw. Hearing the way the boy cursed, he knew the blonde was going to have a really bad day if he didn’t help. No longer waiting, he dumped his pack, grabbed two of the wooden poles and bolted towards the weird hairstyle. In the memento of his pace, he swung one pole at the man’s hair and snapped the wood in half. The boy fell like a heavy sack, with his hair still sadly attached. Ganon now stood in front of the blonde facing the gang, his hood fell in his haste, showing his crimson hair. He dropped the broken pole and gripped the whole one in both hands.

“Who the fuck are you?”

“Groose!”

“You’ll pay for that asshole”

Ganon released a loud single laugh, and then he moved. The boy on his left threw his fist, Ganon dodged with practiced ease and thrusted the stump of the pole into his stomach, he landed on his back bellowed in pain as he gripped his stomach. He twisted around and leaned back to avoid the small knife, just nicking his chin. Groaning at himself for that and at the guys mushroom head.  
Ganon makes a mental note to question the town’s hairstylist.  
The mushroom swung his knife out again. Ganon hit his hand with the pole mid swipe, the mushroom head yelped and dropped the knife, then fell when the end of the pole blunted him in the forehead. The last two came at him at the same time, one had another small knife and the other had a metal tool, likely from the blacksmith. The knife aimed high while the other aimed low, Ganon flipped sideways to avoid both and swung the pole, smacking the knife holder in the chest. As he landed, he finished his blow by hitting him on the side of the head and he and the knife hit the dirt. He turned to face the last one and instead watched him fall to his knees and then his face. The blonde man had picked up the broken pole and knocked him out. Blue eyes looked up from the fallen man to Ganon. 

Ganon swallowed his suddenly dry throat.

“Vasaaq” Ganon’s eyes widen as he realizes he’s not home, “I mean hello”  
He’s starting to feel a bit nervous, the other man hasn’t stopped staring. He frowned.

“Are you well?”

That question seems to jolt the man awake, he dropped his broken weapon and he frantically searches himself for something and huffs frustrated when he seems to not have found what he was looking for. He looks at Ganon unsure and signs ‘thank you.’

Oh.

“Your welcome,” Ganon stood his pole upright. “What is your name if I may ask?”

The blonde now seemed a bit hopeful. ‘My name is Link, what is yours?’

Ganon smiled, “well Link, my name is Ganon. Shame we met under these circumstances” 

‘You-’ Link was practically buzzing on the spot. ‘Understand me?

“Yes, my home is very encouraging towards learning other languages”

Link grinned and danced a little on the spot. ‘It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper conversation’

Even though he was ecstatic seeing Link this happy, that statement unsettled Ganon. “No one here understands you?”

‘Nope, just me’ then he thought on that, ‘well there's Miranda and when the postman comes around, but my sister left for Hyrule years ago and-’ Link paused and squinted at the other man, and blinked. ‘You’re bleeding’

Ganon was taken aback, he touched his face where he was scraped, the cut on his chin didn’t feel deep, it stung like a scratch though, something easily overlooked. 

“Huh, I didn’t even feel it”

Link rolled his eyes, ‘come on, I’ll get you patched up.’ 

He began walking away and Ganon hurried to grab his pack, put the pole back too and followed. They walked the way Link was taken as that was the back way to his stall, as they reached the stall, Link motioned him to wait while he went ahead to the lady from before. She turned in surprise when he tapped her on the shoulder.

“Link! You disappeared! What happened?” Ganon could hear the distress in her voice, he wasn’t sure if it was because he left the stall unattended or she genuinely cared for him. He hoped for the latter. He put his hood back on as he watched Link sign ‘distracted’.

“You were distracted?” The blonde man nodded, she sighed. “Well you’re back now-” she paused her sentence when Link asked for lunch. She sighed again.

“Alright go eat, I’ll flirt with Pruce later,” she gasped at Link’s disgusted face. “Don’t judge me! I buy flour cheap because of it. Now go away and eat”

Link airly chuckled and shook his head, he went back to Ganon and motioned for him to follow. They walked in comfortable silence for ten minutes when they reached the other side of town to a small house on the other side of a small creek, he watched Link retrieve his key from his pouch and open the door. The inside seemed even smaller yet bigger at the same time, there was a wooden table in the middle of the room with a bowl of apples on it and surrounded by four chairs, one side was the kitchen and benches, the other cupboards, on his right were stairs that led up to an upper floor that looked over as an indoor balcony. He assumed the bed was up there. It felt homey.  
Link went straight to the closest cupboard, pulled out a couple of clean cloths and placed them on the table. He raised an eyebrow at Ganon just standing in the doorway, inspecting his home. He gently knocked on the table to gain his attention.

‘You can sit if you like,’ Ganon switched his footing as he felt a bit embarrassed while Link looked amused. He left the door opened but moved to take the seat at the table and watched Link fill a bowl with water and placed it in front of him on the table. Link was about to sit but stopped as he thought of something, he quickly ran upstairs and back down with a hand held mirror, sat back down and held it up for Ganon.

“Oh thank you,” he dipped a rag in water, squeezed and began to clean his chin. He decided that Link’s eyes were more similar to the ocean than the sky. As Ganon cleaned, Link inspected him, though he blushed and looked away when he saw Ganon smirk at him. When he was satisfied with his now clean face, he put the cloth down and when he looked at the other, he was squinting at the floor.

“Is something wrong?” He was amused by the expression. Link turned in alert though relaxed instantly.

‘Are you from Gerudo?’

Ganon frowned slightly at the question though was still amused. “I am”

‘Then are you a Gerudian?’

“Yes”

‘Why are you so far from home then?’

Ganon blinked. “Oh, well I wanted to travel and see whatever I can”

Link snorted, ‘that sounds cheesy’

“Right… I suppose you have travelled all over then since it must sound so cheesy”

Link sheepishly ducked his head at his teasing, his ears lowered slightly at being called out. 

“I take that reaction as a no?” And he received his answer with the other shaking his head. “This is also assuming that I was born and raised in Gerudo, which I was but bold of you to assume. I could be from Death Mountain for all you know”

Ganon melted a bit at Link’s silent laughter. 

‘Sorry I thought I asked if you were Goron not Gerudo’ 

Ganon let out a hearty laugh, after a moment Link sighed as he glanced at the open door. ‘I need to get back to work,’ he turned back to the golden eyes watching him. ‘You’re more than welcome to stay, I was planning to buy some voltron fish for tonight since I rarely see it at the market.’

Ganon focused his attention to the weather outside, the sun was still bright and high, probably an hour after midday. “I would like to explore the rest of the village, it is a lovely day after all”

He turned back to Link who seemed a bit deflated. 

“So I’ll be back after sundown?”

Blue eyes lit up and he enthusiastically nodded, he moved to get up and Ganon followed. He glanced at the apples on the table and then remembered.

“Hey Link!” He picked an apple and tossed it, Link caught it easily. “You told your mother you would eat and you haven’t yet”

Link stared at the apple for a moment, before biting it and holding it with his teeth. 

‘Thanks, I’ll see you later and just close the door behind you’

“Just close it? You don’t lock it?”

‘It will lock by itself and even if it doesn’t, the only thing I value is my mother’s mirror,” he motioned his head to the table. With that said, he finished his bite, turned and waved behind him as he walked away. Once the man was no longer in sight, Ganon went back to the mirror on the table and picked it up to inspect it. He thought it was a plain metal mirror, a normal oval shaped mirror. As he turned it around, he understood why it was special. The back was decorated with flowers etched in with a single blue gem, that seemed real though most likely fake, blended in its artistic center and at the top there was something written, cursive and small; _Always R.H._ Might be from the father, he thought and returned the mirror to its spot on the table. He liked Link, so he would definitely be coming back and since the door will be locked, he placed his pack down next to the stairs, though he kept his scimitar on him and walked out. He closed the door behind him with a satisfying clunk as he stepped into the warming sun, he rolled his shoulders and reached high to stretch. 

It had been a whole week caring that pack.

-

Ganon arrived well after sunset, he was trying to understand how he managed to get lost in such a small village. Even though he felt welcomed, he still knocked on the door and waited, not wanting to upset Link by barging in. He didn’t wait long, Link opened the door a crack to see who it was first and then opened it wide when he saw who it was. 

‘Enjoy Hateno?’ He smiled gently. 

“I did.” He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Link had walked to the bench he was cooking at and continued doing so.

“It’s really a beautiful place, though if you don’t mind me saying-” Link paused what he was doing to show his full attention, “-the people are, well. Rude”

Ganon only saw Link shake his head but as he turned with a plate of food in his hands, his face was full of humour. He placed the plate down in the middle of the table where the apples were before. There were also two clean plates already set on the table with a knife and fork.

‘Not just rude, they’re assholes. Save for like four people.’ Ganon chuckled and inspected his dinner, he frowned.

“I thought you said-”

‘They ran out by the time I finished,’ Link interrupted. ‘I hope you don’t mind cucco, I would have hunted if the market wasn’t on.’ It was a whole cucco roast

“You know how to hunt?” Link nodded and pointed at his bow sitting next to the door. Ganon couldn’t help but feel a little impressed. He unclipped his weapon, its hilt covered tightly in wrappings and leaned it against his pack. Ganon sat at the table in front of his plate, Link still stood and seemed a little unsure.

‘Are you sure this is ok?’

“Link, seriously it’s fine, it smells amazing”

Link exhaled loudly and finally sat down, ‘well I hope it tastes just as good.’ They seperate the cucco and split it as evenly as possible, Link was about to eat when the other moaned.

“Goddess Link this is fucking good”

Link grinned. ‘Then dig in’

Ganon snorted, “don’t have to tell me twice”

They both ate in silence while they filled their appetites. Link figured it had been a while since the Gerudo man had a home cooked meal. Ganon was the first to finish, he sighed loudly in satisfaction, leaned back in his chair and patted his happy stomach.

“Link I do not comment on food often however that was fantastic”

Link ate his last piece of food, instantly freeing his hands. ‘Thank you, I’m glad you liked it’

“Liked?! I devoured the whole thing”

‘You were clearly hungry’

“Yes because it’s been a whole week since I’ve eaten like that, but regardless of that it was delicious"

Link was taken aback by that, ‘what have you been eating then? Haven’t you travelled before?’

Ganon bashfully scratched behind his ear. “I have, well not by myself. I must admit I was taken care of for a while and honestly,” he glanced to the side. “I want to learn, and it terrifies and excites me that I will be doing it on my terms too” 

Link taps the table pondering, hesitating for a moment. ‘I can show you how to hunt’

Ganon lit up. “Really?”

‘But,’ Ganon held his hope, waiting for Link to finish his trade. ‘You have to show me how to use that,’ he pointed to the scimitar resting on the man’s pack.

“You want to learn the sword?”

‘Yes, I’ll teach you to hunt and prepare your catch and you teach me how to use a sword.’ Link crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

“Are you sure I know how to use a sword, you haven’t seen me use it?”

‘Why would you carry a weapon you didn’t know how to use?’

Ganon chuckled, "fair point." He hummed and rested his elbows on the table in thought. “We have an issue with this,” Link titled his head, “I plan to keep on moving”

Link huffed, ‘I had a feeling you would, did you only come for the market?’

“No,” he shrugged, “I happened to be passing through. How often is it on?”

‘Once a week.’ Blue eyes glanced away, ‘how long do you plan to stay in Hateno?’ He focused back on the gold gaze.

“I was planning to leave tomorrow.” Ganon flattened his hands on the table, inspecting them. “The only way we can teach each other the skill sets we wish is if you come with me.” He looked up and locked onto Link’s surprised face, Ganon cleared his throat, his heart thumped a little harder than normal. “I am aware we barely know each other however from what I sense from this short encounter, is that you are a good person who has yet to travel. You might want to spend the rest of your life in Hateno, though I highly suggest seeing what you can before doing so and, well… the company would be nice.” He added with an awkward smile.

“And I won’t lie, having someone with me who knows how to hunt will be a major improvement.”

At a point during the others' speech, Link changed from surprise to staring blankly at the table in front of him.

“Link?”

Link frowned, ‘you will-’ He rubbed his hands together, ‘-Have to let me think about it’

“That is fair, I will ask again in the morning,” he stretched, bringing forth a yawn. “I think I will retire for the night, until morning”

Ganon moved from his seat, picked up his bag and weapon, and headed for the door, he paused when he felt a hand grab his arm. He turned.

‘Where are you going?’

“The inn?”

Link shook his head, ‘so you can waste money? You can have my sister’s bed’

“I don’t mind Link, really”

‘It’s the least I can offer after you helped me today.’ 

Blue eyes seemed huge this close, almost pleading, and Ganon was questioning why he was arguing. However, “I believe you cooking dinner was your thanks”

‘And let me give you thanks for a little longer, come on when was the last time you slept on a bed?’ Link seemed a bit smug after that question, as though he knew the bed would be the selling point.  
And he wasn’t entirely wrong.  
Ganon went back over to where he rested his stuff before and placed it back in its same positions. 

“I hope you know the inn would also have beds, but since you insist”

Link grinned and clapped his hands together, ‘but I do insist because this bed is free, also there would be no beds available because of the market’

“Ah”

‘Well since you are staying the night, you can help me clean up,’ he turned to said dishes still on the table. 

Ganon shook his head and chuckled, “again, by your insistence”

He moved to help Link, even though he already grabbed all the plates and forks, and placed them on the bench next to two buckets, one was now filled with soapy water and the other empty.

“So, how many siblings do you have?”

‘I have one older sister, what about you?’

“Just me,” he said leaning back against the bench. “Where is your sister, er-”

‘A-R-Y-L-L’

“Aryll?”

Link nodded, as he grabbed the rag to start cleaning, a hand stopped him. “I’ll wash, you can’t talk and clean at the same time,” Link held his laugh with a bulbed smile as he switched places. Ganon picked up the rag and then the plate and was instantly lost. Link released his laugh.

‘Don’t wash often?’

Ganon deadpanned at the double meaning, once Link had calmed a bit he patted Ganon sympathetically on the shoulder.

‘Dip the rag in the soapy water and wipe the plate clean, I’ll place it here to dry and it will only take a second to do,’ Link moved to the other side in front of the empty bucket, he smiled encouragingly and motioned for him to get started.

He did as Link instructed, started cleaning with the wet rag. “Now, what were you saying about Aryll?”

‘She’s a translator, teacher and proofreader for Princess Zelda of Hyrule, she originally went to Hyrule to further her studies, but saw a translation job offer on a flyer and applied. She had no idea it was going to be for the Princess until she was interviewed by the King himself, and out of a thousand who applied she got it.’

Ganon paused his task, "is she of noble blood?"

'No, why do you ask?'

"Oh nothing, just a random thought," he dismissed and continued washing. “What was she studying?”

‘Gerudo culture, she spoke to a Gerudo vendor when she was young and became obsessed ever since. She studied the language and well, became fluent. And because of me she knows sign language.’

“So three languages?” He handed Link the scrubbed plate and picked up the next. Link nodded as he leaned it on the counter against the wall to dry. 

Ganon’s eyes suddenly lit up, “wait she would need books to study my language! How did she get them? Does she still have them here?”

Link’s expression turned apologetic. ‘She used to, but she had to sell most of them to make it to Hyrule. I think she only kept two with her and one was gifted to her”

“The other? How did she get them?”

‘The Gerudo lady from the market, Aryll requested and paid in advance when she went back to gather product’

Ganon sighed, “I already know the language but I always find it interesting how it translates in books and to others”

‘Or do you just miss home?’

Ganon stayed silent, his gaze stayed down as he handed the next plate. He didn’t reach for the last plate. “I do miss home, I miss my sand seal most of all”

He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back at Link who smiled gently at him. ‘What’s your sand seal’s name?’

Ganon smiled in amusement at Link’s open curiosity, he started on the last plate. 

“No”

Link tilted his head, ‘no?’

“You will laugh,” he thoroughly inspected the plate, avoiding Link’s gaze. Though he huffed when Link moved purposely closer to shove his head in Ganon’s sight, with a cheeky grin proudly worn. 

‘I will absolutely laugh, so the sooner you tell me the better’

“Wait what?! That makes me not want to tell you even more”

Link stepped back, ‘but why would you mention it if you weren’t going to tell me? Plus I’ll keep bugging you until you do’

Ganon sighed, turned his head away and mumbled. He felt a tap on his arm again and turned back to him, who still had his giant stupid grin.

‘I’m sorry I didn’t quite catch that?’

Ganon scrunched his face to the ceiling. 

“It’s Precious, ok?! Her damn name is Precious and fuck you.” He playfully glared as the other clutched his stomach, he was laughing hard enough to cause a tear. He eventually calmed.

‘I’m sorry but that’s,’ he paused and snorted. ‘Well, precious’

He groaned, “this is why I told you no.” Ganon watched Link wipe his tear away, “does it help my case if I tell you I didn’t name her?”

‘No, but who did name her?’

“My mother did,” Ganon said with a frown. There was an awkward pause after the tone of that comment. He watched Ganon finish the final plate and hand it to him. Link placed it to dry and almost didn’t ask his next question.

‘I take it you’re not on the best terms with her?’

“No, not at the moment”

The silence stretched, Link really wanted to ask more, however he could see that Ganon was having an issue while he reached for the dry towel. An idea popped into his head to help them relax, he wiped his hands dry on his blue tunic while he went over to the far cupboard and pulled out a black sealed bottle. Ganon’s eyes widened.

“Is that-”

Link nodded and placed the bottle on the table. ‘Aryll gave it to me, said it was a gift for me from the princess herself’

“The princess gifted you a very rare bottle of spiced mead? How close is your sister with the princess?”

‘Good friends apparently and now we shall drink’

Link turned back to the cupboard and brought out cups, while Ganon picked up the bottle and inspected it. 

“Are you sure Link? It is a very expensive bottle,” he placed it back down.

‘It has been sitting in that cupboard for almost two years now, I didn’t want to drink it by myself and well-’ Link glanced to the side as he felt his cheeks warm up. ‘You’re very nice and worth opening the bottle with’

Ganon stared at Link, who cleared his throat and glanced back. ‘And plus, why not?’

Ganon took a second before he huffed a smile in his own shyness. “Then how about we drink outside? The nights have been quite pleasant in this region.” 

Link beamed and nodded. He thrusted the cups he had collected into the Gerudo man, who grabbed at them quickly and then watched Link signal for him to grab the bottle.

‘I’ll get the fire started,’ he looked around for what he needed and within five minutes, Link finally found the flint that had stupidly fallen down the side of the stove and collected the fire wood that’s ready at the back of the house. When he saw enough flame, Ganon opened the bottle and poured two glasses, he was sitting with his back against the trees when handed Link his cup, who sat crossed legged not too far on his left and he had let down his ash blonde hair that just past his shoulders. Ganon took a healthy gulp of his drink and sighed at its taste and strength, though he laughed at Links hesitant sip and then immediate coughing.

“Don’t like it?”

Teary eyes glared at him which caused the other to laugh even more.

‘It’s just strong, the most I’ve had is beer and even that is on the rare side’

“So not the biggest drinker then?”

‘Absolutely not’

Ganon took an amused sip and wiped his mouth with his thumb that held the cup. “I don’t think you would survive a night out in Gerudo”

‘Why do you say that?’ Link raised a curious eyebrow.

“Because the alcohol is this and stronger.” Link groaned and slapped his forehead as Ganon chuckled.

“So is this why the village is full of assholes, because of your lack of alcohol?” Ganon meant it jokingly but his smile dropped when Link frowned at his cup.

“I didn’t mean-” Ganon sighed, “I saw enough today to know why they treat you the way they do”

Link scoffed in response though he didn’t take his eyes off his cup, Ganon felt for him and continued. 

“It’s their own fault for not taking the time and effort to at least understand a little, you are enjoyable and fun to talk to, or maybe-” Ganon finished his cup and grabbed the bottle to pour himself another. “-maybe they’re jealous of your fair features.” He finished with a suggestive smirk, while Link was instantly dumbfounded and blushed wildly, and then downed his entire drink, causing him to have another coughing fit. Ganon gave a hearty laugh, he put his own cup down next to him to grab Link’s cup and waited for him to regain control.

‘You think I’m-’ Link bunched his hands together.

“Charming and handsome? Yes Link you are. And it’s a shame this village has not realised it themselves,” Ganon said as he filled the others cup, Link’s blush grew as he shyly smiled at the fire.

‘Thank you,’ Link tucked his hair behind his ear. ‘You are not so bad yourself’

“You think I’m handsome?” He off handley waved, handed back Link’s cup and confidently leaned back against the tree, folding his hands behind his head. “It’s ok, I already know this.”

Link laughed, picked a twig and threw it at him, Ganon chuckled at the attack and relaxed his posture, reclaimed his cup too.

‘Are you sure? I mean you are travelling so I assume you wouldn’t, but do you have anyone waiting for you back home?’

Ganon watched the flames dance as he processed the question. 

“Love? No, marriage?” He drank until his cup was empty again, “unfortunately, yes”

‘So you ran away?’ he asked and rested his cup on his thigh.

“No”

‘Avoiding then?’

“Maybe?” He sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his short hair. “I truly did want to travel for myself before I am bound by force, though my mother accelerated the issue as she became of age just so she could-” he shook his head, not wanting to finish. “Goddess Link, she just turned sixteen! She’s still a child that I barely met once, I am doing us both a favour by delaying this”

Link pursed his lips. ‘I’m going to take a wild guess and say this is why you are upset with your mother?’

“Your wild guess is correct,” he scoffs but then took a breath to calm his irritation, “what about your mother, do you usually run the stall together?”

‘The stall?’

Ganon watched Link’s confused expression and he thought back to what he saw, “Wasn’t that your mother working with you at the stall today?”

Realisation hit Link, ‘Miranda? No, she has been my friend since I was born, she and my mother were very close friends and now I just help her out’

“Then your mother?”

‘She died giving birth to me,’ he smiled sadly.

“Oh, I’m sorry”

Link waved at him dismissively, ‘it’s ok, it was a very long time ago’

“What about your father?”

‘He was a soldier for the King of Hyrule and thankfully died while on duty when I was eleven’, Link scoffed, he reclaimed his cup to salute to the heavens and had another drink, he was feeling pleasantly buzzed and the drink wasn’t burning his throat as intensely as before.

Ganon was torn between concern and disbelief as he snorted. “Bastard or not, at least you knew who your father was,” He examined the slow swish of his liquid. “Unless you are a Gerudo male born in Gerudo Town, you are forbidden to enter the city,” he took a swig of his drink, “so it’s common to not know who your father is”

‘Sounds nice,’ the response caused Ganon to grunt.

“What did he do if you don’t mind me asking?”

Link shook his head, Ganon smiled gently. “Another time?”

He nodded, and Ganon grinned.

“Well then, should I tell you the tale of how I came to have Precious?”

Link snort. ‘Yes please,’ he signed and resumed his drink.

-

The night continued on with light and humorous conversations, the moon was well in the sky and the air was beginning to chill when they decided to call it a night. Ganon was in a happy drunk state, Link however was struggling to stand. Ganon cackled loudly as he watched Link slam his entire shoulder into the door frame, bounce off and fall on him. 

“Goddess Link, you’re going to be purple in the morning.”

Link stood up and swayed, completely in a happy daze. 'The wood started it'

Ganon snickered. “And I think you lost, but let’s get some water into you and then bed”

‘Bed already?’ Link pouted at the man.

“Yes, bed because you have enough to drink. Now are you going to be alright if I rest you on the stairs?” He nodded in response and reached for the stair rail. Link seemed to be hanging on for dear life, Ganon chuckled and shut the door behind him.

“Good, now where can I get a bucket in case you feel sick?”

Link pointed and Ganon followed the vague direction to a wooden bucket in the corner. He also stopped at the shelf with glasses and saw the three pitchers on the bench.

“Water?” He pointed, Link looked and nodded. He filled and swallowed all, then refilled and brought it over with the bucket. He was about to hand Link the bucket, though he paused to observe him and decided to get him to bed first. Ganon placed the glass in the bucket and placed it down, and then slipped his arm around Link’s waist.

“Up we go.” He helped Link up the stairs and told himself that it was the alcohol that darkened Link’s already flushed cheeks. He pointed at his bed once they reached the top, he was heavily leaning on Ganon by the time they arrived at Link’s bed on the far wall facing the stairs, the second bed that was closer, was facing the rail overlooking the kitchen below. Ganon thought the bed’s would be small but they were big enough to fit two people each. He tried to manueve Link to the bed, however he held on with his head now leaning on Ganon’s right peck.

“Come on Link.” Ganon gently said. Link raised his right arm, which was not currently holding on to his support, and slowly caressed Ganon’s toned stomach. As it slid around to his waist, Link moved in front of Ganon, who could only watch and place his own hands on the others shoulders. Link continued his trail, now with both hands and in sync smoothed to Ganon’s lower back and pushed with slight pressure, making their bodies press against each other. 

“Link,” Ganon breathed, almost a whisper. He closed his eyes at the feeling and opened them to look down to find a pair of ocean blue eyes looking back and not faltering. Without breaking eye and body contact, Link glided his hands back and over the man's chest to the back of his head, and as Link went on his tippy toes, he guided Ganon’s head down. Ganon went willingly and connected their lips. They inhaled and exhaled slowly into the kiss, they disconnected and reconnected softly. Ganon gradually wrapped his arms fully around him, holding him as his lips tingled. The kiss felt slightly sloppy but overall incredibly pleasant, the sloppiness was most likely because of the alcohol, Ganon thought. It was that thought that reminded him why they were about to go to bed in the first place, how Link was most definitely not in a proper state of mind to even do this, and reluctantly Ganon pulled his head back, away from Link’s now swollen lips.

“As much as I would like to, I don’t think that continuing this is wise”

Link stared and took a moment to process, when it did click he frowned and mouthed why.

Ganon sighed in regret and untangled himself from the other, but kept his hands on his shoulders. Not willing to let go fully and the fact Link still swayed.

“Because if we were going to have sex, I am sure you would like to remember it.” Ganon smirked as Link’s cheeks blushed, “and wouldn’t it be so much better with not as much alcohol in our system, don’t you agree?”

‘Maybe,’ Link coyly signed.

Ganon huffed and pointed at the bed. “Bed Link,” he instructed and Link pouted, though he followed orders by throwing himself on his bed. WIth his heart still on the run, Ganon went back down stairs to not only calm himself, but to pick up the bucket and water, and decided to grab one of the pitchers too, and he climbed back up the stairs and placed it next to the head of Link’s bed. Link was lying starfish on his back with his eyes closed. He placed his hand on Link’s forearm and squeezed gently. 

“You should drink some water before you sleep.’ Link opened his eyes and sat up, Ganon handed him water and Link accepted by emptying his glass. He handed it back and Ganon placed it on the floor next to the pitcher, incase Link really does need to use the bucket. Ganon unconsciously rested his hand on the bed for support, he was taken aback when he felt Link place his hand on top, then move it to his wrist and tugged. He went as Link moved to make room for the larger man, they laid on their sides facing each other.

‘Thank you’

“For what?” He whispered, Link closed his eyes and smiled.

‘For taking care of me and for a fun night and,’ blue eyes opened and looked guilty. ‘I’m sorry if I ruined it by kissing you’

Ganon’s features lightened, he lifted his hand to caress Link’s cheek before resting on his chin, he leaned in to give a lingering peck on stunned lips. He pulled back enough only leaving their foreheads connected.

“You definitely did not ruin it.” Gold eyes held blue, “we’ll talk about it in the morning, ok?”

Link nodded, he seemed to be hesitating but after a moment, moved to snuggle and fit under Ganon’s chin. Ganon held him in return and breathed out a sigh.

“Goodnight Link”

-

Link was the first to wake and when he opened his eyes, he wished that he hadn’t. His eyes and temple had a painful throb, his mouth was dry and tasted disgusting, and he was sweaty. Being cuddled was a completely new experience and it was really nice, however it was way too warm for it. He really didn't want to wake Ganon so he moved slowly, but the second he shifted, the man sighed and Link almost gagged at the whiff of morning breath.

“Sav’otta”

Link didn’t respond since Ganon wasn’t looking and still had his eyes shut, so Link tapped his arm that was resting on his waist. He rolled onto his back, freeing Link, who sat up slowly and instantly wanted to lie back down as everything started spinning. He leaned forward to rest his head in his hand. It helped, as well as the morning air.

“You alright?"

Link nodded with minimal effort, otherwise didn’t move. He heard the man shift around and then felt a hand on his back.

“Here”

Link glanced to the side to see a full glass of water, he took it and downed the whole thing.

“Do you feel sick?”

He shook his head gently while handing the glass back. ‘My head hurts’

Ganon hummed in response, holding the cup and his resting hand on Link’s back moved in comforting circles. He watched Link roll his shoulders and immediately wince.

‘And my shoulder hurts’, he added and Ganon chuckled.

“That’s because you fought the door frame and lost”

Link groaned. ‘Ok, never drinking that stuff again’

Ganon rolled his eyes. “You can drink mead, just don’t drink as fast as you did. Pace it next time,” Link glared at him. “Don’t look at me like that, you also knew you hadn’t had alcohol in a while”

He released his glare to a grimace, and then Link’s stomach called loudly. He sheepishly eyed Ganon. Who grinned amused.

“Hungry?”

They managed down stairs, though Ganon was dying to use the outhouse. While he was gone, Link searched for some ingredients to cook breakfast but then remembered he was so excited about the Gerudo man that he forgot to buy some. Instead he waited for the other to finish so he could go and relieve himself as well, though not without warning him first that there’s no food. When Link came back he found food on the table and Ganon sitting at it.

‘What’s this?’

“This is voltron fruit,” he patted one of the three. “This is food from my home”

Link tilted his head in question, ‘it survived this long?’

Ganon barked a laugh. “No, I bought it yesterday. Just before I saw you”

Link huffed and joined him sitting, opposite to him with the fruit in between. He warily eyed the fruit.

‘So how do you eat it?’

Ganon grinned, took one whole, peeled the layer and bit right in. Link stared openly and followed, not expecting so much juice it spilled down the side of his mouth. Ganon chuckled at the struggle.

“Do you like it?”

Link nodded enthusiastically and placed his fruit down, ‘it’s sweeter than I expected and my mouth feels like it’s buzzing.’ He wiped his mouth with his hand and picked his fruit back up.

“That’s because it is,” he took another bite and swallowed. “It has electric properties, good to eat before fighting electricity based enemies and also used as a pain relief, though only for minor things. I’d get molduga guts for anything major”

Link was in mid bite when he scrunched his face in disgust. His headache was already fading, the buzzing that began in his mouth now was singing over his entire body. Even the stiffness in his shoulder was dimmering.

“Yeah it’s as gross as it sounds, though my friend who was on the brink of death had some and now she’s as healthy as ever”

Ganon watched Link smile around his food, and they were both content to finish in silence. Leaving their scraps on the table, Ganon eyed the last fruit left, he was about to ask to split it when Link waved at him to gain his attention. He took a moment to breathe.

‘I have thought about what you said’

“Yes?” he had Ganon’s full attention.

‘And I would like to go with you’

Ganon’s entire being lit up. “That’s great-” he stopped himself when Link held up his hand, he wasn’t done.

‘I will need to do a few things before we leave,’ _narutrally_ , Ganon thought.  
‘And I would,’ Link scrunched his hands, his gaze focused down on the table. Ganon rested his chin on his hand, and smiled sweetly at Link’s subtle blush. He instantly knew what he was going to say next.

“We should talk about it, especially now that we are going to travel together”

He nodded and made eye contact, ‘I do not regret the kiss but I think we should keep it friendly’

“I agree,” Ganon cleared his throat. “It’s not wise.” Link rested his hands on the table and Ganon only hesitated for a moment before covering his hand with his own.

“But what if something happened naturally?”

Link felt his heart flutter at witnessing the hope in the man’s enticing golden eyes, he retracted his hand and smiled.

‘Then it happens naturally’

Ganon pulled back and grinned. “Well then, you should start getting ready”

Link nodded quickly and they both stood. ‘Can you help me with a few things? You can have the last voltron fruit’

Ganon took the fruit and snorted. “What do you need help with?”

He helped empty the bucket of water that they washed the dishes in last night and placed sheets over the beds. Ganon apologized for leaving the forks and knives forgotten in the bucket, though it was an easy fix, he dried them and put them away since they slept in soapy water all night. He was also advised to take some apples before he gave them to the stable. Once he took his fill, he told Link that he will meet him at the entrance of town so he wouldn’t feel he was in the way. With Ganon gone, he grabbed his pack he took on hunts. Link packed a light grey hooded cape that used to belong to his father, the only reason he kept it was because it was so stupidly warm and waterproof, it was so big too he could use it as a blanket. It would normally be expensive to get a cloak of this quality, so he stitched out the Hyrulian soldiers mark years ago and claimed it as his own. He also added fingerless glove, a water skin, his savings and his notebook, all placed in his pack that sat next to his full quiver and bow. When he placed his usual belt on to carry his pouch, he attached his small plain dagger as well, which normally came with him on hunting trips. He didn't feel right leaving without telling his sister so he retrieved his notebook and wrote a thought out letter to Aryll, once done he folded it, slipped it into an envelope and into his pocket. He scribbled an explanation to Miranda too, asking her to look after his place and if she needed the extra room she was more than welcomed to use it. He made sure everything was in order and cleaned, grabbed his things and walked out, though not without looking back in sentiment. It was his home, and Link didn't know when he would be back. With a deep calming breath, he shut the door behind him. The headache disappeared completely by the time he arrived at Miranda's house, Link knocked on a nearby barrel to draw her attention and he waved when she turned to greet him. Before she could say anything he handed her the notebook and once she was done reading it she gave him a big hug. She pulled back when she was ready.

“This is so sudden! Are you sure you will be ok?”

Link grinned and nodded.

“Well then, make sure you send me a letter every now and then, I want to know if you’re safe. And don’t worry about your place, I’ll look after it while you’re gone.” She says as she hands back his notepad.  
He nods eagerly with a wide grin and waves as he leaves. As he heads into town the postman Moggs is on his way out, Link starts drastically waving at him to stop.

“Woah girl!” He pulled tight on his horse’s reins, the sudden stop caused the black mare to huff annoyed. “What is it Link? You startled poor Bell here”

Link winces, ‘Sorry I didn’t mean to do that, but I have a letter for my sister’

“Ah, that would be it.” As he nods, the brown curls on his head bounce in motion and he holds out his hand. Link gives him the letter and places a blue rupee on top. 

“Besides the recent letter, she hadn’t sent you anything in a while. Is she alright?” Moggs places the rupee in his pouch and the letter in his satchel on his side.

Link nods when the man glances back. ‘The castle keeps her busy’

Moggs snorts, “it would, it’s absolutely crazy in Castle Town.” He adjusts the reigns. “Well if that’s all then I’m off, see you”

With the letter sent off, he heads over to his other stop which is the store. The main strip has calmed down since yesterday's market, more than half of the vendors have already left. Only a few remain, taking their time packing. He entered the main store to buy supplies, the owner putting two and two together by what Link was buying, he placed his bought supplies in Link’s offered pack.

“About time you left, there’s nothing for you here.”

Link stared at the owner's expressionless face for only a moment, not knowing how to take that comment. Deciding nothing on it, he shrugged at him without a care in the world and left. When he stepped outside he noticed the vendor across from him, a Gerudo woman, who was packing away voltfruit in her cart. An idea sparked within him and he quickly retrieved his notepad and scribbled. When he was ready, Link went over and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to him.

“Vasaaq”

Link smiled and handed the notepad, waited for her to read it and she finished with raised eyebrows.

“You would like to buy voltfruit and any other that are from Gerudo?” she asked and handed the notebook back.

Link nodded, she let out a single joyus laugh. 

“Of course you can young voe! I am more than happy to share the foods of my home”

He beamed as she showed him more, he ended up buying two of each. Hearty durian and zap mushrooms and voltfruit again, though only one hydromelon, she advised one would be enough.

“Hearty durian also grows in the Faron Grasslands, mainly in hot climates,” she supplied as she gathered the fruits. “May I ask young voe, why the interest in my culture’s food?”

Link grinned and handed the notebook over once he wrote his answer. _I met a kind man from Gerudo, he showed me voltron fruit and he has asked me to travel with him, so I thought I would surprise him in thanks._

The vendor handed him his purchase and notebook, and while she watched him fill his pack, she weighed his paid rupees in her hand.

“Tell me young voe, have you heard of our Gerudo Prince?”

Link presses his lips together and motions his hand, ‘sort of’

She smiles, “I had the pleasure of meeting him back home, such a kind heart he has and ferocity in his spirit.” she now smiles sadly and sighs. “He would have made a great leader”

Link tilts his head and frowned. _Would?_

“Has tale not reached your village?” She asked in shock, “He has disappeared, we Gerudo though are saddened by his latest act, we are torn with his reason. Was it lack of pride for his people or courage to delay a marriage with a young child, we hope for the later”

Link frowned, confused until he remembered a certain conversation he had last night.

_-‘Love? No, marriage? Unfortunately yes’-_

He stared wide eyed at the Gerudo woman, after a moment he moved for his notepad, wrote on it and held it up to her.

_What is the Prince’s name?_

“His name is Prince Ganondorf of Gerudo”

Link openly stares until he remembers the letter he just sent his sister and what it contains, he whips his head around to the main road out of town. Moggs of Dueling Peaks is long gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerudo Translation:  
> Sav'aaq: Good day

They were an hour into their journey, the sun was beating down on Link’s back a bit harsher today than it did yesterday. It didn’t help that there wasn’t any shade either, though there was some relief keeping his hair up in a high bun. He turned his head to watch Ganon for what felt like the hundredth time, he was smiling radiantly to the sky basking in the rays of light, his deep green shawl was tied around his waist and his sleeves pushed up. The natural light illuminates his entire being, he’d be caught again if he stared too long. He frowned and turned his eyes back to the road in front. But how could he resist? Link had only heard of royal beauty and now that he has seen it up close, he understands why they would receive the amount of love confessions that they do. He wouldn’t have known that either had his sister not confined in him, but Goddess’ did he have to be so tall? He thought annoyed as he blinked the blacks spots of sun out of his eyes, the man stood an entire head above him. Link spent their walk so far in his own thoughts, he tried to think on how he missed it, how he missed Ganon, the Prince of Gerudo.

_-‘Haven’t you travelled before?’_

_“I have, well not by myself. I must admit I was taken care of”-_

He doesn’t think the Prince would be allowed to even imagine travelling by himself.

_-Ganon picked up the rag and then the plate and was instantly lost._

_‘Don’t wash often?’-_

Of course he didn’t, why would a royal member wash the dishes? Link uses a hand to cover his face, embarrassed that he not only teased him, but flirted with him too. A blush dusts his cheeks as he remembers the kiss after and his insides freak out immediately. He kissed the Prince of Gerudo. A Prince! And now he, Link, is travelling with said Prince.  
Alone.  
Just the two of them.  
And the Prince was gorgeous.  
Link didn’t know if he would survive. The royal man was strong in his build and in this moment the brightness of the sun made him glow. When he did look at Link, his eyes almosted sparkled their intoxicating gold, his hair seemed soft at the touch. Link paused at the thought and remembered that the Gerudo people normally had long hair, the ones he had encountered certainly did, so why was his hair so short?

_-‘Avoiding then?’_

_“Maybe?”-_

Now that he thought back on it, it made sense that he would try and hide who he is. Though he had a feeling Ganon was in denial about running, because that’s what one does when they avoid, they run.

“Are you going to keep it to yourself or are you planning to share?”

Link blinked at Ganon, who was proudly smirking.

‘Share what?’ 

Ganon rolled his eyes, “whatever has you clearly in thought, you’ve been staring intensely at the ground since we left and your ears have not stop twitching”

He hadn't realised that he was reacting to what he was thinking, he also didn't realise that the Prince was watching him. Ganon raised an eyebrow, clearly waiting for an answer. Oh no, he wasn’t sharing that he knew, Ganon clearly didn’t want people to know his identity otherwise he would have told him, or maybe he was building his trust before he did. Regardless, it was for Ganon to tell him in his own time.

‘I’m just nervous about leaving is all, the furthest I’ve been is Lurelin Village when I was younger to catch fresh porgy’

"Porgy?" 

'Fish'

“Uh huh, and how far is Lurelin Village from Hateno?”

‘Three hours if you walk fast’

Ganon eyed him skeptically as Link smiled nervously at him, though he decided to let it go for now with a grunt, "I'm not going to lie, it's a bit scary at first but it's nice to just wonder and there’s no limits to it as well." Gold eyes smiled gently and nudge him with his elbow, "though admittedly, it is already improved with company"

Link ducked his head, his ears drooped in embarrassment and the Prince laughed loudly. He cannot believe he kissed this man, this Prince. His thoughts faded at the familiarity of the area as they rounded the large bend, the blonde hairs on the back of his neck raised, his ocean eyes becoming more vigilant. He hadn't forgotten who was camped here, however he wasn't sure if they still were in this location. On their left was a small lake with overhanging rocks, and on their right was high cliffs covered heavily with trees at its base. The main outstanding objects were the stack of large crates, roughly five of them piled that doubled the Prince's height. Link knew his answer at the sight of the crates and his thoughts went back to the Gerudo Prince, this time it wasn't about last night. This was something else.  
Ganon saw the blonde man's serious alertness and became alert himself.

"Link?" He waited until he gained the other's attention, until blue eyes found him. "Is something wrong?"

Link nodded, 'keep your eyes opened'

And Ganon did, his hand naturally fell to the hilt of his sword and rested there. Link hoped nothing resulted to violence, he just knew the Gerudo Prince would be in deep shit if they discovered who he was, and if they did, then violence would be the only way out. 

“And where are you two chaps off to?”

As they walked past the giant crates, they turned around to see who the voice belonged to. There were two men both against the crates, one was crouched down chewing on a strand of hay and the other stood and leaned. Both seemed out of place, they both clearly didn’t belong here and they eyed the two travellers eagerly. They were relaxed but the sight of their weapons suggested otherwise, and it caused Ganon to chest up.

“I believe that is none of your business”

The man leaning against the crate hummed, his eyes inspecting Ganon’s entire appearance, “I’ll be the judge of that,” he then turned his gaze to Link and became puzzled.

“Haven’t I seen you before?” 

Link tilted his head, ‘is Daz still around? If so I would like-’

“Oh stop, stop.” He waved dismissively at Link, while the man crouching hadn’t stopped watching Ganon, slowly chewing his hay strand. “I won’t understand what you’re saying, Daz will, both of you come with me”

The man stood straight and motioned to follow him towards narrow high cliffs, surrounded by thick trees. Link rolled his eyes annoyed and moved forward however stopped by Ganon grabbing his arm, halting him. 

Link turned and Ganon released, and signed. ‘Are you sure?’

‘No, but running is a bad idea,’ Link replied, his gaze strong. 'I am somewhat acquaintant with their leader, follow me and only speak when necessary’

Ganon’s expression became worried, though he nodded. Link wasn’t comfortable with the man’s worried expression. 

‘Trust me to keep you safe?’ and then held out his hand for Ganon to take. 

He was shocked for a moment, he studied the ocean eyes looking at him and saw nothing but sincerity. No tricks, no hate or bad intentions, just open honesty to do exactly what he said he would do, keep him safe.  
And Ganon trusted it.  
He took Link’s hand, who smiled sweetly in return and hand in hand, followed the man waiting for them. Once they passed the thickest part of trees, they came to a small opening with multiple small statues randomly placed everywhere and a shrine at the other end with the cliff walls at its back. A few tents had been set up and seemed to not have moved for a while by the leaf and moss collection at the base of their tents, the same crates they just saw were stacked all along the cliff wall surrounding them. There were a few people in the camp, no women that either of them could see, they looked disheveled and worn but seemed well kept, as though their unkempt appearance was just a cover. The way the people looked and their hidden location screamed bandits, so Ganon understood why Link was on alert. Though how did he know before they reached it? Ganon’s internal thoughts died when the man led them to the back next to the shrine where one of the bigger tents sat, he turned to them.

“Wait here,” and without another word, went inside the tent. Ganon stood slightly behind Link while they waited, Link squeezed his hand in reassurance and took a calming breath as he felt his hand squeeze in return. A moment later, the man who escorted them stepped out and walked back the way they came, and then another man stepped out. Sharp green eyes and mousy coloured hair tied into a low ponytail, his clothes weren’t as messy as the others, though they were certainly worn, a mix of blacks and browns covered him well, suiting his appearance with a short sword hanging from the side of his hip. The man’s sharp expression mushed into tenderness at the sight of Link.

“It has been a while Link,” the mousy haired man stepped into Link’s proximity and caressed both of his cheeks. “Have you finally come to accept my offer?”

Link huffed in disbelief, he released Ganon’s hand to place it on the man’s chest in front and pushed gently, creating distance.

“No?” 

‘I told you I wouldn’t,’ Link rolled his eyes, entirely unimpressed. ‘I’m only here with my friend because it was that or be robbed by your look out’

“They wouldn’t do that, you know we only rob the rich”

‘Then why did they stop us Daz?’

“Why indeed,” Daz’s gaze turned into lust as he eyes Link up and down. “Maybe they couldn’t resist you as well,” his gaze turned to Ganon and instantly sobered, “maybe it was your friend’s Gerudo appearance and knowing that a Gerudo Prince is missing”

Link scoffed harshly, gaining back Daz’s attention. ‘My friend Bennji here has always been confused with the people of Gerudo, he was asked four times at the market yesterday’

Ganon watched the conversation unfold since it began and hadn’t moved an inch, anxiety filled his system as soon as he recognised this area as a bandit camp although a bit curious towards this man, Daz and his offer to Link, and then all that feeling was drained by paralyzing shock by Link’s last statement.

_He knew?_

The mousy haired man moved into Ganon’s space, stood an inch shorter than him but his stern green eyes interrogated wide eyed gold.

“Do you often have this mistake-” he trailed off, indicating he was waiting for a name. Ganon mentally slapped himself, now was not the time to deal with this sudden information. Instead he followed Link’s advice, speak only when necessary. 

“Bennji of Lurelin, and yes”

“Lurelin? I have been there many times and I have never seen you before”

“You wouldn’t have, my mother and I are from the outskirts on the beach”

His gaze lowered and pinpointed, his hand moved to pinch the green shawl around Ganon’s waist, “and this?”

“Bought off a Gerudo merchant a few years back”

“You’re quite tall for a Hylian, tallest I’ve seen in a while actually”

“I get that a lot too”

Daz’s eyes retained contact with gold, they held him a little longer and Ganon did his best to keep his gaze empty and his heart calm. The man hummed in satisfaction and took a step back to address them both.

"The Gerudo Prince's disappearance has been kept secret for unknown reasons, I would for now like to keep it that way as well"

Ganon nodded obediently, while Link clicked his tongue.

'Keep your distance from us and you have yourself a deal'

Daz scoffed in jest, "still sharp as ever, are you sure you do not want to reconsider my offer?"

'My answer remains unchanged'

He sighed in remorse, he moved to caress Link's cheek again but thought better and put his hand back down.

"I will never find anyone as beautiful as you, it's as though you are blessed by the Goddess herself," Daz stared in longing, Link responded by not changing his hardened gaze. Eventually, Daz straightened his posture.

"You have my word"

'And what word is that?' Link wanted to make sure he would keep it.

Daz huffed dramatically, "I, Daz of Lakeside, will leave you, Link of Hateno and Bennji of Lurelin, completely and utterly alone"

Link's expression softens at the admission, 'thank you Daz'

He smiled at the blonde's words. "I believe that's all, you may leave my love," Daz watched Link roll his eyes and slightly irked smile graced his lips as he turned to walk away, Daz turned to Ganon. 

“Sav'aaq”

Ganon bit his tongue hard as he suddenly fought every fibre in his being, to not respond in his language. He didn't see Link's head flinch in his direction, although he did feel him grab and hold his wrist. Green eyes smiled hideously at him as the Prince nervously nodded in response, still finding it better to follow the others advice and say as little as possible. Link guided him out of the camp, past the two outlooks back in their original position and back on their original path. They had been walking at a hurried pace still holding each other for a good while. Ganon felt as though he could finally breeze when he believed they were far enough, he could see the next village already, however with it lined in sight and coming closer, he wanted to face what was bothering him before they moved too close to be heard. The thought alone burned a fire in his chest, causing him to snatch his wrist back. Link, who was determined to create as much distance as possible from that camp, was thrown off by the sudden act, he turned surprised.

"How long have you known?"

Link tilted his head in confusion.

"That I am," he cleared his throat and even though there was no one else around, he whispered, "The Prince of Gerudo"

Link cast his gaze away ashamed. 'This morning, when I spoke to the Gerudo vendor,' he stopped signing and dramatically waved to stop the man’s line of thinking, as he saw Ganon's gaze harden.

'She didn't tell me, she only told me that the Prince had ran away from an arranged marriage, I put the two together from the conversation I had with you last night'

Gold eyes inspected him as he absorbed the information, "then why didn't you say anything?"

'Because you were clearly reluctant to tell me, I thought you wanted to feel as though you could trust me first and honestly, I understood that. If you wanted people to know who you were, you would have guards with you and you would have dressed a lot better'

He nodded absently before abruptly stopping. "What's wrong with my clothing?"

Link snorted, crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow as he looked the other up and down. Ganon pouted.

"I’m trying to blend in," he whined.

Link shook his head and laughed quietly at his pout, the Prince’s reaction was adorable to him. He turned to continue walking and the other fell into step slightly behind.

The blonde swivelled around and walked backwards. 'Why Lurelin by the way?"

"Oh, I was there a day before Hateno. I ended up staying there for three days because the beaches were so beautiful, and from the pier you could see how colourful the fish and coral were"

'That's right, I forgot about the big reef." He swished back around.

Ganon hummed in acknowledgement, he now walked at Link’s side, "we were also talking about the town earlier, so naturally it was the first one I thought of,” he hesitated for a moment before deciding to ask. “Are you ok with who I am?”

Link shrugged, ‘why wouldn’t I be? I met you before I knew who you were’

“Oh”

They walked in silence for a minute, Link felt comfortable in it however Ganon was slightly unsure and felt his question hadn’t been answered properly. He thought on how to ask his next question and when he did, they both spoke at the same time.

The Prince chuckled and gestured to him, "you first"

'You sure?'

"Yes, of course"

'Ok, from the Gerudo women I've met they've all had really long hair'

"Ah"

'Did you also have long hair and if you did how long was it?' Link asked, his gaze curious.

"I cut my hair because I knew I would be easily recognised as a Gerudo by it and quickly found out on my identity as I've been the only male in almost the last forty years"

A grin presented itself on Link's face, he motioned a flat hand to his neck, then chest and finally his hip. Ganon assumed it stood for; _short, medium or long._

"This long," he flattened his own hand to the higher part of his thigh. "And here if platted," the hand moved to his lower back. Speaking of hair, he unwrapped his shawl from his waist and twisted it to a hood.

Blue eyes sparkled, causing Ganon to laugh. "I hope you know, that it has been just a coincidence that the ones you have met all had long hair"

Link blinked in fascination, 'really?'

"Yes, it's less common but some of our people have their hair buzzed short"

They had just reached the village, the road was still wide compared to Hateno, where the roads became narrow due to population. They continued to the centre of the town where there was an open space, the main square was their guess. There was no market in the quiet square although they had the occasional shop that sold goods, what stood out was the giant stable in the middle of it. There was a strong smell of cooked meats in the air and Ganon's stomach decided to cry out at the delicious smell. Link chuckled at the other's hunger and then remembered what he bought earlier. He tugged on the hem of Ganon’s tunic before removing his pack, kneeled as he placed it on the ground and opened it, he pulled out a hydromelon he bought from the kind woman.

The Prince gaped at him and took the fruit. "When did you buy this?"

'This morning, I thought you would like it.' He tried his best to stop his ears from lowering in embarrassment. 'I wanted to try it too, the Voltron one you showed me was delicious'

Ganon smiled sweetly, "what else did you buy?"

Link eagerly placed the fruits on the dirt around him and gold eyes stared wide. "You bought all this because you thought I would like it?"

He saw the blonde shyly nod, "I'm honoured Link, thank you. For now put the rest back and we'll have this," he pointed at the fruit he was holding. "Trust me when I say it's enough for the both of us"

‘That’s what the vendor said too’

They found a spot after searching for a while under a tree next to a small pond, away from main square, Link sat while Ganon kneeled down, placed the hydromelon in front of him and unsheathed his scimitar. Blue eyes admired in awe, the Prince had covered the handle and sheath in raggard bandages so he originally thought nothing of the weapon, however the blade itself was a uniquely shaped curve and _S_ shaped carvings with dots in each rounded part, decorated from the hilt to the middle of the shiny blade. Ganon saw Link stare at it and smirked.

"Do you like it?"

'Why would you hide such a pretty thing?' 

Ganon glanced around at all the people in the square, so he decided to sign. 'You know why, the handle is made of gold with a diamond in its hilt, this may not say who I am but it definitely screams rob me'

Link pouted, 'but it's so pretty'

"And now the pretty sword is going to cut the hydromelon"

'Wait what?'

Without further ado, his blade cut threw the entire fruit in one slice and the halfs rocked side to side. He used the bottom of his beige tunic to clean his blade and sheathed it back home. 

Ganon took his half, motioned it to Link. "Dig in"

Link raised his eyebrow and pulled out his dagger sleeping in its sheath at the side of his hip, he motioned it to Ganon, who was already eating. Gold eyes observed and then snorted after he swallowed.

“I could have used that but where’s the fun in that?”

Link shook his head as he chuckled, placed his dagger back and picked up his piece on hydromelon. They ate and slurped loudly as the melons were full of juice, which eagerly dripped out of their mouths and created mess on their faces. After finishing their halves and cleaning their faces, Link suggested for Ganon to take the rinds of the fruit to the stable, the happy stable man was waving at Ganon as he walked away from handing over the leftover hydromelon. 

‘See? I told you he would take it, they care for other animals besides horses’

“Alright I admit, you were right”

Link grinned cheekily, ‘I know’

Ganon rolled his eyes and wiped his juice covered fingers and gloves on his pants, Links face scrunched in disgust.

‘Why didn’t you just take off your gloves before you ate?’

He hesitated and glanced at his hands, “my hands are often cold” Ganon said quietly, he readjusted his right glove and then his left, he cleared his throat. “Plus they’re leather, so they’ll clean easily”

Link looked at him unimpressed and crossed his arms over his chest, gold eyes rolled once more.

“I’ll wash them later, ok?” He declared.

‘Ok.’ The blonde signed after a moment of studying his friend, he huffed and shook his head, ‘where are we off to now?’

Ganon’s expression lightened at the topic change. “Kakariko”

‘Do you know which direction that is?’

“Yes because not only does that sign over there point the way,” he pointed down the path where it splits, to a wooden sign that stood in the wedge of the road, the words were too far too read, but the shape of each wood panel was clearly shaped as an arrow. The Prince reached back to his pack’s side pocket and retrieved a folded material.

“I also happen to have a map”

Link went to grab the map however paused midway, ‘May I?’

“Sure”

He resumed his movement and took the map and opened it, it opened to as wide as Link’s torso, and a fairly detailed map too. In a light red ink was a line drawn over the entire map, that started well outside of Gerudo, possibly on the Faron Region border and finished in the heart of Gerudo. He noticed the line go through his town too and tracked to where they are now, in Dueling Peaks Village apparently. What he decided to ignore for now was the line went around Central Hyrule, not through it, meaning if he wanted to see his sister, they would need to separate. Although he didn’t worry about it for now, as it was something they could bring up later. He folded the map and handed it back over.

‘That’s a very ambitious hike you have there’

"It is," his smile wide. "Shall we move on?"

Link eyebrows rose, 'did you not want to look around?'

"Not necessary," he waved dismissively and began walking, the blonde followed. "The last two villages that I went to that were based from a stable had the exact same layout, and this one is strikingly familiar. Kakariko however, is apparently a secretive town where the Sheikah call home"

'What is that?'

"What?"

'S.H.E.E.K.A'

Ganon chuckled, "Sheikah-” he did the sign for it as he said the word for Link, “were known as the servants for the Goddess Hylia and also Her guard, but now they are known commonly as the shadow warriors” 

'That does sound more interesting'

"Yes it does, which is why we have no time to lose"

Link soundlessly laughed at the other's enthusiasm, Ganon smiled fondly at the blonde man. He continued to tell more information about the Sheikah people until they were out of the village, when they crossed the bridge Link held up his hand.

"They are-" Ganon paused at the raised hand. "Yes?"

'Sorry I just remember you never got to say what you wanted before'

"I didn't?"

'Nope, do you remember what you were going to say?'

"Do I?" He looked up to the sky to help him think back, and remembered. "I do remember, what I wanted to ask was how you knew that man"

'Daz?'

"Yes Daz, who clearly wanted to kidnap me and gain profit off my title," Ganon deadpanned.

'Yeah that was not ok,' he glanced sheepishly at the man. 'I met him over a year ago'

When Link didn't elaborate, Ganon motioned his hands to encourage Link to continue.

'I suddenly want to continue learning about the Sheikah tribe'

Red eyebrows raised, his expression was unmoving. Link sighed in defeat, now unable to enjoy the strange narrow and incredibly high hills as they arrived at the entrance that was the canyon of them.

'You're going to judge me'

"Link"

Ganon grasped his arm lightly, putting an instant halt to their walk. As their gaze met, Ganon recognised regret in the ocean eyes.

"I promise I will not judge you for your past"

Link shifted his weight uncomfortably, he exhaled before he began. 'We had a fling, the only person I could really talk to had left years ago and when he came along, he was different, but I saw too late his obsessive behaviour'

Ganon nodded, "what was it that made you click?"

Link glanced to the side, his cheeks went red. 'When he told me I should live permanently at his camp’

“Oh,” he frowned, confused. “How was that bad?”

‘We had only met two weeks prior, and-’ with Link’s hesitation his blush darkened and his ears lowered. ‘He said I wouldn’t need to bring any clothes as he would like to admire me naked at all times’

Oh.

"Was that his offer?" He asked in a cross in disbelief and distaste, Link nodded in shy confirmation.

He wanted to say he was glad Link was wise enough to see it in the first place and even though it was only two weeks, some of the women at his home don't even recognise that toxic behaviour for years. That was definitely what he wanted to say, how proud he was of Link, however that's not the information his brain focused on.

"So you had sex with him?"

Link inhaled loudly as his eyes went wide, and instantly walked away from the incredibly awkward and uncomfortable question at a fast pace. Ganon stood stupefied and then slapped his own forehead. He hurried after him.

"Link, hey Link! Slow down, I'm sorry ok?" He reached Link and grabbed his arm again, Link huffed and came to an abrupt halt. Displeased and flustered, he denied Ganon eye contact and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ganon exhaled calmly, "that question was inappropriate and I apologize for it"

His cheeks were still rosey as his blue eyes glanced at the Prince, and even though he knew Link was upset with him, his face almost caused Ganon to melt at the sight. They resumed their walk, only this time, the pace was slow and mildly tense. A minute had passed and it grew into an awkward silence, Ganon pursed his lips. Goddess he shouldn't, but he was just too curious.

"So… you never answered the question"

Link's expression went from awkward to disbelief, 'seriously?'

"Yes, I'm curious to know his level of obsessiveness"

‘Seeing me naked wasn’t enough of an indication?’

“No, actually, because otherwise-"

'No'

Ganon paused at the interuption, "no you didn't have sex with him?"

'We did stuff, but no, we never fucked,' Link was looking ahead, annoyed and avoiding his gaze. 'We probably would have had he not offered me to parade around nude at his camp like I was his whore'

The Prince knew he overstepped, however he couldn't ignore seeing the tinge of remorse on the blonde's face.

"Are you upset it turned out the way it did?"

He came to a stop once more and blue eyes looked up at the clouds, when he looked back to Ganon, he had stopped as well and focused his attention on him.

'Did I want it to work between us? Yes, a part of me hoped it would at the start. Do I regret turning him down? Fuck no. Did I feel stupid afterwards, because I threw myself at the first person who I could talk to in years?' Link threw his hands up in frustration, his old anger at himself resurging. 'Yes. Incredibly fucking stupid'

Ganon absorbed what was said, unable to shake the nag at the back of his neck, he nodded and took a breath and pressed on.

"Then could it be possible you have done something similar or the same thing in this situation with me?"

Colour drained from Link's face, 'no that was something else, this is different'

"How so? By what you've just told me, the scenario is strikingly similar," he placed a hand on his hip, a rise building within him. "A stranger comes along, one that you can talk to and you, throw yourself at them"

'That is not what I did,' his expression turned distraught.

Golden eyes narrowed, "you sure about that?"

'Yes, I welcomed you into my home because you helped me by stopping a most likely life-changing beating, I am comfortable with you because you had the option to take advantage of me and you didn't, and I'm here because I think all that in itself is a sign you're not a shit person,' Link paused to study him and his features became drawn. 'Why are you questioning it?'

Ganon blinked, "excuse me?"

'You saw what I signed,' he lifted his chin slightly, almost goading him. 'Because it sounds like you're questioning my decision to travel with you, or are you implying I'm desperate for social interaction?'

"No, I'm not implying that at all," he defended.

Link exhaled to calm himself, finding his building of a past anger unjustified as he reminded himself this man is harmless and rising tempers will go nowhere. 'Then why are you pushing?'

Ganon glanced away, he shifted his footing. "I've already had enough people try to use me just because of my title and reminding me about that man brought back old memories, I… also wanted to know your reasoning of why you're here and why you seem to trust me." He gazed back and smiled slightly, thought it was filled with guilt, "but you just gave me your answer"

Blue eyes stared for a moment before his expression formed into one of kindness. 'You are allowed to be defensive and completely unsure about this, but why didn't just ask me?'

"If I had asked you directly then there's a possible chance you would have lied"

Link pursed his lips in agreement, 'that's a fair assumption, but now do you believe I have no intention to use you or reason to lie to you?'

"No"

'What?' Link was taken aback. 'What do you mean? I have no intention to take advantage of you,' he signed honestly.

“Not that part”

‘Then lie? I wouldn’t do that either’

“But you already have”

‘I swear to you I haven’t,’ Link was frantically searching his brain for when such a scenario happened, he came up empty.

Ganon just crossed his arm while sporting a huge cheeky grin.

"Before the bandits, you were clearly not thinking about how nervous you were about leaving home," Link stared dumbfounded for a moment and then it hit him with a deep blush, he covered his face with both hands causing Ganon to grin even wider. "What were you really thinking this morning Link?"

He dragged his hands down enough so he could glare at Ganon and saw gold eyes shining with humour.  
Damn him.  
Link removed his hands and pouted in defeat.

'I kept freaking out that you're a Prince and that I kissed you'

Ganon tried and failed to stop the coy smile that pulled at his lips, "that good huh?"

Link playfully glared and continued walking, but not before signing:

'Go fuck yourself'

The Prince laughed loud and followed after him, he eventually calmed down and after a quiet moment, he spoke.

"I apologise by the way I went with asking and I want to also thank you,” he looked at Link with sincerity, “for your honesty, and please know that I also think that you are, as you put it, not a shit person."

The blonde chuckled shyly and smiled as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. 

'Thanks, and your welcome'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so good news:  
> This chapter will be the shortest one.  
> I know, I am astounded by me too!  
> I have also worked out between writing this chapter and work, an estimated and consistent time to update chapters.  
> Bad news:  
> It will be updated monthly. A chapter update will be out by the 21st of every month, possibly earlier like this one. I wish it could be a weekly update but that's not realistic with me, having the 21st of every month means I can still pace it and enjoy writing but still have a deadline to meet. It also means you lovelies have an assured date to expect an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerudo Translation:  
> Vasaaq: Greetings  
> Sav'orq: Goodbye

The Gerudo merchant tightened the last rope on her small cart, the colourful blanket covered her goods. She moved around to comfort her black steed by scratching the sweet spot behind its ear. Soronya, her mare was strong but very gentle, she had bought her a few years ago when the merchant found herself pursuing the trade, adoring the traveling and discovering different places and products through others. She heard multiple footsteps from behind and she turned in curiosity, and came face to face with five Gerudo guards who stopped and inspected her. The outer two were the only ones to have spears, while the three had scimitars and shields hanging from the back of their belt, their high ponytail hairstyle and hair length were all identical, if it weren’t for different skin colours she would have assumed they were all cloned. She gulped, even though she knew she had done nothing wrong, she can't help but feel nervous.

"Vasaaq"

The guard in the middle, the vendor assumed, was in charge due to her red arm band, who now seemed familiar to her, nodded in acknowledgement. 

"Greetings, have you encountered him yet?" She asked in Gerudian.

It now clicked, she knew from first glance that they were without a doubt Gerudo guards, but pinned to the left of their chests sat a seal. What it stood for sat on the tip of her tongue until now, the seal was green with gold lining and a white sparrow in its centre, stood for the Prince's guard. The vendor glances to the two Hylian women staring, waiting for the gossip to come loose. She knew they wouldn't understand their language, though she didn't break her eye contact until the two women took the hint and left. She returned her gaze, the guard waited patiently.

"I did, yesterday," she responded in their language. "Left about an hour ago with a Hylian man"

"Did the Hylian man propose any threat?"

"No, I have seen him work at this market before, I do not believe that he is dangerous," she paused but then thought better about withholding information from the royal Gerudo guard. "When he had bought from me today, he had seemed to genuinely care for him"

The head guard crossed her arms, watching her mare chew gently on the merchants high ponytail. "Are you certain they are travelling together?"

She stepped to the side, out of Soronya’s reach, "the Hylian man had written he was travelling with a Gerudo man"

"Written?"

"He understood when I spoke so I assume he is mute, he communicated with a notebook"

The guard contemplated her information before giving a firm nod, "are you aware of which direction they headed?"

"I believe they went down the main road, to where I'm not sure"

The four silent guards turned and walked in the said direction, back out of town, the head guard stayed and gave a small bow.

"We thank you for your information as does Queen Urbosa, thank you for aiding her son. Good day"

"Sav'orq"

The merchant watched them leave, once they were far enough she exhaled a breath she didn't even realise she was holding. Her mare nudged her with its head, asking to move.

"Be calm Soronya, we will be on our way now"

She hoped that she was right about the Hylian man.

-

Link had been meaning to travel to Kakariko, although never had the motivation or means to do so, and now that he had arrived he almost slapped himself for delaying it for absolutely no reason than to just go. After their… tense conversation they were finally able to enjoy the scenery, even though the walkway to Kakariko village was extremely narrow and you had to crane your neck to a borderline painful position to see the skinny tall hills, it would have probably been easier just to lay down, like looking at stars. When they finally arrived at the village it was beautiful in its own way, full of lush green and trees that held different colour leafs and fruits, the architecture of the housing was something he or Ganon had never seen before, the water falls behind a clearly important building climbed high, almost reaching the clouds themselves. The people wore their own special type of clothing and half of the people he could see had snow white hair, even though their features claimed them to be his own age and Ganon’s, and even younger. Link’s blonde brows furrowed at the thought, Ganon was still too busy admiring their surroundings in awe.

“Isn’t this amazing Link? I know there is still plenty of daylight but wouldn’t it be great to explore this place?” He turned to Link with an excited grin, though it faltered at the other’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

‘Sorry, I just randomly thought that I don’t know how old you are,’ he eyed in interest. Ganon chuckled, clearly his excitement hadn’t dampered.

“I’m twenty-five, how old are you?”

‘Twenty-two,’ he snickered and added, ‘old man’

“Hey!”

Link laughed, ‘I’m kidding… well mostly’

Ganon playfully pouted and humphed, which caused Link to laugh more. After a moment, Link took pity on the sulking man and sympathetically patted his back. Ganon glared at the touch, making Link remove his hand and chuckle.

‘Ok, I won’t call you old again’

The Prince’s attitude changed immediately, he grinned wide. “Good, now where should we go to first?”

Link tapped his chin in thought, ‘how about we start by walking in instead of deciding at the entrance of the village?’

Ganon deadpanned at Link, who was now sporting his own cheeky grin. Ganon walked onwards leaving the cute smiling idiot behind. Link didn’t comment and caught up to walk alongside him in his own pleasant world, if he could he would be humming happily. They both admired their surroundings as they journeyed down the hill, taking notes to come back to buy a fresh pumpkin, to stop at the clothing shop, possibly ask to enter and see the big important building that they both agreed was a temple. Link's eyes lit up at the sight of an armoury shop, he pointed and went over in haste.

"Hang on Link," he chuckled as he stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're keen to buy a sword, however I would like to help you pick the right one and also, I feel food is slightly more important"

He pointed at the general store right across, Link pouted at the reasonable point. 

'Then can we go after?'

"Of course"

Link smiled wide as they made their way to the general store, Link suggested to buy mainly herbs and spices, maybe even eggs and butter, but nothing sustainable if the Prince wanted to learn how to hunt his own food, but he knew from experience that flavouring was important too. Once the kind woman sold them their goods, they went over to the armoury, ‘The Curious Quiver,’ where Link regained his burst of energy. Ganon waved at the lady behind the counter, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh my, you two are not from around here are you?" She was taken aback from her own comment and she smiled sheepishly at them, “Please don’t mind me, take your time looking around” 

As they glanced around they saw one wall dedicated to archery, noticing there were a number of bows and different types of arrows, some fire arrows, some ice arrows, others just normal arrows. Different bows on display as well, most made out of wood, although there were two metal ones, with a very expensive price tag on them. The other side was slightly chaotic with its placing of shields, swords and daggers, on show in no particular order.

“Goddess’ you’re an archer too,” she comments out loud, in a daze once she spotted the bow and quiver on Link's back. They looked over to see her chin resting in her hand, staring dreamingly at him. “I am after a fine slice of man that can use a bow”

Ganon snorted hard and did his best to cover it up by coughing, trying to focus all of him to inspect the arrows offered on display. Link watched him try to contain himself for only a moment before he turned to her to openly sign. He knew from experience that this was going to go either two ways, she would either not understand him or be offended at what he said. The sight of him signing caused the woman’s dreamy look to fall. The first then, he thought.

“Oh you can’t speak? My what a shame,” she sighed in disappointment. “And a hunk like you drawing a bow would had been perfect for me”

Link sighed in annoyance more than disappointment while Ganon was bugged by the comment, he turned coldly to the woman. “Luckily we came here to buy, not ask for your non-existing dating options”

“M-my apologies,” she stuttered, she ducked her head and her cheeks flushed. “Are you after anything specific?” 

He turned to Link who was facing him and pressed his lips tightly together trying not to smile.

‘Sword?’

“Ah yes, my friend would like to buy a sword”

She didn't utter a word, as she showed what little stock she had of the swords on the counter. He glanced at Link, who seemed both excited and confused.

“Not sure?”

‘No,’ he looked at the man, ‘I have never bought a sword so I have no idea what to look for’

Ganon seemed delighted by that, “May I help pick for you?”

‘Please’

Link stepped aside as Ganon inspected, tested its strength, and design he eventually picked what he thought would be best for Link, of course after he made sure it matched Link’s height, arm-length and felt comfortable for him to hold in weight. It was almost the most expensive one. Link paid his one hundred and fifty rupees.

“And where will you be wearing it?”

Link thought about it, although he still looked at his friend for help, Ganon smiled and turned slightly to display his own weapons position. He didn’t think this sword would work with it strapped behind him, especially since it's where his quiver sat, so he glanced back at the lady and patted the side of his belt.

She nodded soundlessly and took the sword to the back room.

“Does that happen often?”

Link turned to Ganon baffled, both by the question and his hushed voice. At the sight of the Prince’s drawn expression, he thought back before he answered.

‘The part where she hits on me and then immediately stops because I’m mute?’

“Well I wouldn’t put it so crudely”

‘It happens enough, which is half of the reason why I carry my notebook everywhere,’ he saw Ganon’s brows furrow further, if that was possible. Link smiled tenderly, ‘it doesn’t bother me anymore, really it doesn’t, Aryll made a point that has stuck with me; if they back away at the sight of a flaw then they don’t deserve to see the best at all' 

He actually agreed with that and he was happy that Link wasn't affected by such people. Before Ganon could reply, she came with the sword in its sheath with loops on its side.

“Will that be all?”

Link nodded.

"Yes that's it, thank you"

Ganon wanted to make sure it fitted Link before they left, so with no further complaints, Link confidently strolled out of the store with a brand new sword proudly attached to the side of his belt.

“Are you happy with your new sword? I can’t tell,” Ganon smirked in humour.

However Link ignored it and jumped around, bubbling with energy.

‘I bought a sword!’

“Yes you did,” he said as he chuckled, “shall we keep looking around?”

They walked leisurely around Kakariko, admiring the cherry trees, getting lectured by the carrot farmer and bewildered by the giant pumpkins. Link couldn't help but keep resting his hand proudly on the hilt of his sword, almost showing it off and Ganon kept giggling at his innocent behaviour. It was late afternoon by the time they reached the clothing shop ‘Enchanted,’ they went in and took their time inspecting the clothes on display. After a minute, the shopkeeper came out of the back room.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t realise I had any customers,” she was flushed, she tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her pointed ear, her hair was tied in a messy bun and her white apron had small splashes of food stains. She must have been busy. “Please look around and do know that I take requests if you have something else in mind”

Link turned to Ganon with interest, ‘do you have any other clothes?’

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

‘Everything but that’s not what I’m asking, if this is all you have then you will not do well when we head further north’

Ganon paused in thought, “well what do you have?”

‘I have my cloak’

“And that’s it?”

‘Yes,’ he shuffled his pack to infront of him and showed him a corner of his cloak to feel, Ganon felt it, he was impressed how it felt light yet warm in his hand, smooth and incredibly thin.

“I don’t mean to pry, but if you’re heading north then I would suggest this side of the shop”

She pointed to the other side of where they were standing, Link tilted his head at her.

‘Request?’

“Of course, what are you after?”

Link looked pleased as he went over to her, he pulled out the rest of his light grey cloak and placed it on the counter. 

‘Do you have anything of this material or similar?’

“I’m sorry sir, can you say that again slowly, I’m not quite as fluent yet”

Link expressed sympathy to her and her embarrassed features, and did what she asked, signed slower and she seemed delighted by it, and that she was able to understand.

“Oh so you want a similar material like this? I do have this exact material, though it’s just a roll at the moment, and it will not be cheap either”

He glanced over at Ganon, to see if he would be ok with that.

“So what is so special about this material?” the Prince asked the shopkeeper.

“Ok, so this material is both waterproof and self heating, it was specifically created for those who are travelling constantly, so this material is common among Hyrulian soldiers”

Link raised a timid hand, he grimaced. ‘Again, you’re not exactly dressed for colder climates’

“Again, you make fun of my clothes,” he turned to the shopkeeper to ignore the blonde's large grin. “I’ll take enough to wrap around me easily”

She gaped at him, “just like that?”

“Well it will do the job all the same, yes?”

“It will”

“Then if you have any, I would like to purchase a clip as well”

“Oh, yes I have just the thing,” she exclaimed and swiveled around, grabbed what she was after and returned to put it on the counter. “I have single clips and cinch clips, it will depend on how you wear this so it's really up to you, which would you like?”

The clips weren't anything special, the cinch clip middle had three linked chains and both just plain metal.

“One of each”

“And will that be all?”

He glanced at Link who nodded, “yes, that’s all”

“Ok, now this is a question I don’t normally ask, but this is very expensive material…”

“How much will this cost”

She calculated quickly, “nine hundred and fifty rupees, if you don’t mind sir, I would like to know if you have the money before I cut it”

Ganon winced, he had the money, although it was how much he was going to have after was the problem, it was a strange feeling experiencing this as he had never been in this situation. 

Link tapped his arm. ‘I can help if you need?’

“This really worth it?” he questioned instead.

‘It has kept me both warm and dry many times, and I assume you’re not sure when you’re returning home’

That was all the convincing he needed, he reached for his pouch and retrieved the amount of money and put it on the counter, she seemed pleased.

“Alright, I’ll go and get it ready for you”

While they waited, Ganon explained to the baffled blonde about the clips, how he can change the style of the fabric that is draped on him and how to keep it in place, how this was common among the locals on how they wear their clothes back at his home.  
After a while, they walked out of the armour/clothing shop, happy with his purchase that was now sitting happily in his pack. There was a little commotion that caught their attention and they naturally looked over, to the large temple with high waterfalls behind. A carriage started to move out of sight and guards on either side of the path led to the stairs where they protected an old woman, dressed in what they assumed was traditional Kakariko attire, started to ascend the stairs, more guards waited for her at the top. Link was watching in curiosity, although turned to Ganon when he heard the man breath out harshly. From what he could read, Ganon seemed apprehensive, nervous, as though he wanted to leave. Link looked around to see where they could go and spotted a small shrine overlooking from a high cliff, he quickly located the entry point and held onto Ganon's hand, gaining his attention and with a firm look from his blue eyes, gained his trust, and without a word guided him to the shrine on the cliff. When Link had reached the shrine, he released Ganon's hand and continued to move till he could see the temple again, but the woman had already entered and the guards were heading away or returning to their posts. He sighed in disappointment and turned back to Ganon, who stood a bit awkwardly, his hood now resting around his shoulders and hadn't moved from the spot he was released.

"You didn't have to do that"

Link's face scrunched, as though that was a stupid suggestion. 'But you didn't look comfortable, so I did what I thought would be comfortable for you'

Ganon frowned, "did you do that because of who I am?"

'What? No, I did that because I saw my friend being physically uncomfortable and decided to help'

"Oh," Ganon looked away, still stood awkwardly. Link could see that he was still having issues with the fact he did not want to take advantage of him because of who he is, he had a feeling it was hard wired into him and honestly couldn't blame him if it's happened often enough to him, although he didn't mind as he knew this trust would take time, and he generally enjoyed Ganon's company so being patient was not an issue. Link smiled innocently at the man, he approached him and tapped his chest until he looked back at Link.

'I can call you an old man again to make you feel less like a Prince'

Ganon groaned, but it seemed to do the trick and he smiled again.

"Do not call me an old man"

'I don't know,' he put his hand on the Prince's face, fingers grazed just under the golden eye, he pulled back. 'Those wrinkles say otherwise'

Ganon now ignored the small tingles in his stomach from Link’s touch and gasp, horrified. "There are no wrinkles on my face"

Link laughed and shakes his head, 'no there is not, you're too young for that'

"Now you sound like an old man"

'Quiet you,' he playfully dismissed that and Ganon wide grin. He glanced behind the grinning man and noticed a faded path continuing on, into a thicket of trees, Link notioned his head in the direction.

'Should we continue on since we're already up here?'

Ganon turned and saw what he was talking about, and nodded eagerly. He turned and began walking up with Link close behind. They did their best now to stray from the very faded path, and the path was already difficult to follow since the trees were incredibly thick that the light barely shined through. After a few minutes of walking, both of their eyes widened as they stared amazed at the unique but glorious little spring decorated with what seemed thousands of different flowers. Link turned his gaze when he heard Ganon gasp, who was still staring.

"I recognise this, but I thought they were just a myth," he turned to Link in awe. "A fairy fountain"

‘What does it do?’

“I think uh…” his red brows furrowed, “Oh, I’ve gone blank, I’ll remember later and I’ll tell you when I do but it is pretty to look at”

Link rolled his eyes in jest and shook his head, ‘and here I thought you knew everything about Kakariko,’ he stepped forward though still facing the Prince and gestured to the opening before the fountain. ‘Shall we start our training here?’

“Yes, this spot is perfect,” Ganon beamed, and they set their packs against a tree next to the fountain. Link went to draw his new sword, though stopped when Ganon put a hand over his.

“Have you used a sword before?”

Link said no by shaking his head, Ganon smiled sweetly at him and pushed the sword back into its sheath.

“Look around for a stick about the same size, when you have technique down then we can use a sword”

Link pouted although he did what he was asked, they each searched for a stick strong enough for a while, Link came back with a few that Ganon deemed too weak, after a lengthy twenty minutes, they both had a stick each strong enough and shortened to the length of Link’s new sword.

“Alright, now we can get started”

He went over basic stances and positions, and noticed Link is a quick learner. He tested him on his physical strength and speed, it needed work however it was not bad. He decided to teach a main lesson which was one of the first things taught to him, so they did slow positions, attacks and blocks but Ganon would purposely poke him, jab him. Link would pause to tell him to stop, multiple times, though he ignored and purposely persisted to annoy him, snap his stick harder every time to the point that he had him where he wanted him, where Link snarled at him and attacked in anger. Ganon evaded and grabbed Link's stick and pulled, the move caused Link to spin and his back hit Ganon's chest, stick across his body, trapping him. He had been eyeing Link's dagger and pulled it out swiftly and brought it to the pale throat.

“Never attack in anger”

Link huffed furious, he pushed back as Ganon released him, the blonde's breath was heaving. He tucked the stick under his arm to free his hands.

‘You could of just told me instead of picking at me’

“Experience is a better teacher," he said calmly as he handed Link back his dagger.

He slid it back into its sheath, he already felt himself calming down, 'I assume it's because mistakes are common when you're not thinking straight?'

"Mostly yes, sometimes it's not easy on the situation, however keeping a level head is life saving"

Link nodded and wiped sweat off his forehead with his tunic, feeling exhausted, they must have been going at this training for hours now. It was pitch black above the trees. Ganon observed him, and noticed he was out of breath and covered in sweat, Link rested his hand on his hip while the other loosely held his training stick. Honestly he was feeling tired too.

"We’ll continue tomorrow?" He suggested, he smirked when Link nodded quickly. They moved to their packs and dropped their sticks in front of them so it's easy to remember where they left them and each grabbed their water skins, except Ganon's had barely any left. After Link took a healthy gulp did he notice Ganon frowning at his now empty water skin and putting two together, Link held out his as an offering.

Ganon blinked at the gesture, "you sure?'

Link nodded and Ganon gladly took it. While he drank, Link turned to the colourful spring, with the darkened sky the flowers from the fountain glowed even brighter, he admired in awe. He glanced down into the water and noticed there were some rupees settled there. Maybe throwing money in brought good fortune? He thought and beamed. He puffed a proud breath at his bright idea to also add his rupee, he swished his attached pouch around to his front and unbuttoned to see inside, the smallest amount he had was a red rupee, a twenty, he grimaced, not wanting to spend that much. He turned to Ganon who emptied his water skin, his brows furrowed, Ganon must have sensed he was staring and caught his gaze, he sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry, I'll refill it for you"

'Do you have change for a twenty?'

He blinked at the topic change and then searched his own pouch, "sorry no I don't"

Link huffed, though he ended up shrugging, why not, he thought and threw the red rupee into the water.

"Oh! That's what-"

He paused mid sentence as the water started bubbling greatly, white specks that sparkled like stars flew out, and then all of a sudden a gigantic woman shot out of the water. Her skin was a pastel pink, her hair styled into a high ponytail was a light ash blonde, even lighter than Link's hair, though her hair had jewels weaved into it. Her jewellery and clothing looked identical, what little of it covered her skin shined like diamonds and glistened like wet scales, and all coloured as iridescent pearl white, it was mesmerising. She giggled at their stares, she spoke so gently for someone who could grab their entire being in one hand. 

"Oh, what a feeling, that breath of fresh air is always so intoxicating. Now which one you handsome boys do I thank?"

Ganon seemed to wake himself from his trance, hurriedly searched his pouch and pulled out a red rupee, he held it out to her. She gasped at his offer.

"Had you not given me your rupee yet boy?" She graciously took it off him and dropped it in her pond, "I thank both of you for your kindness, now allow me to return the favour"

She brought her hands to her lips and blew a raspberry kiss at them, with her floral scented breath flew the sparkles from before and pink flower petals, the warm breeze flowed over both Ganon and Link. When the petals fell and the stars faded, she cried out in pride.

"All finished! Much stronger now," she inspected them for a quick moment and sighed in disappointment. "I believe that's all I can do for now," she smiled wide, "be sure to come back when you have more. _Goodbye_!"

She sang her last word and swooped back down into her pond, barely creating a splash. They both stared at the now quiet fountain, after a moment Link moved first by hoping fast in his barely contained excitement, Ganon turned to him from seeing the commotion from the corner of his eye. 

He raised a brow, still a bit stunned "you ok?"

'She's so pretty!' Link did a little spin, grinning madly. 'Are all fairies that beautiful? And she's so lovely too, she blessed us with-' Link's hands stopped as he turned his head to the side in thought and then back up, his ocean eyes wide in wonder.

'What did she do?'

Ganon laughed at Link's adorable moment, "she blessed our clothes"

He tilted his head in question, 'What's so funny about that? Does that mean our clothes are stronger?'

"The fabric itself has been strengthen magically, so yes"

'So what was funny about it?'

His cheeks began to heat up, gold eyes glanced away. "Your excitement is endearing"

Link felt his own cheeks turn pink and he shyly smiled. He twisted his tunic around his thumb, he didn't feel the need to comment and even if he did, Ganon wasn't looking at the moment.

The prince cleared his throat, "we should set up for the night"

'Set up?' Blue eyes looked in question, 'are we not staying at the inn?'

Ganon smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, Link deadpanned at the response.

‘You never planned to stay at the inn,’ he blinked as he thought of last night, ‘what about back in Hateno, were you really going to leave for the inn?’

“No, oh stop looking at me like that, you brought a bed roll with you so clearly you knew we would be sleeping outdoors”

‘Some nights yes I knew we would, but not every night’

“I’m not taking out staying in a comfortable bed at some point, just if I stay at an inn then there’s a higher chance that I could be recognised”

The blonde glared at him and suddenly eased his expression.

‘Fine’

“Fine?”

‘Yes fine’

Ganon eyed Link warrily, “you sure?”

‘Well, I could be staying in a place that is only fitted for royalty but we all can’t have that,’ he gasps in playful surprise. ‘Oh wait’

“Now you’re just toying with me,” he said as he gave Link a dirty look, who responded with a cheeky grin.

“Unbelievable,” he threw his hands in the air.

Link chuckled, ‘I figured as much when you kept putting your hood up everytime we came near other people. Now did you want to sleep next to the fountain? Because I do,” he pointed his thumb at the said fountain in suggestion.

The Prince shook his head in amusement.

“Sure”

They were lucky the fairy fountain had barely any trees overshadowing it, as it gave them an endless view of the night sky. There were still clouds although not as many, and they had sights on the stars which was half of the reason why they didn’t light a fire, the other was the fountain strangely produced its own heat and the night was the same temperature the night before. Once they unrolled their bed mats, they sat on them and Link requested to eat voltron fruit again since he enjoyed it so much and so did Ganon, Link kept smiling while he ate, loving the taste. After they ate and disposed of the fruit skins in a forgetful place somewhere among the trees. Ganon grabbed out and used his newly bought material as a blanket while Link used his cloak, that was big enough that when he wore it, it would just drag along the ground, and they used their packs as pillows. They both laid on their backs admiring the sky, when Ganon turned his head to Link

"Can I ask you a possibly sensitive question?"

Link pursed his lips while he squinted, he eventually smuggled his hands out of his makeshift blanket, 'only if I get to ask you one'

"That seems fair," Ganon nodded, he turned his entire body to face Link and prop his head up by resting it on his arm. "I was wondering how you lost your voice"

He smiled gently, 'not a sensitive question, I never had a voice, I was born like this'

"Really?"

'Really,' he watched the man think about his answer, turn it over in his head. 

"I've never heard of something such as that happen"

Link grinned, 'well I feel honoured that I am the first.' He spread out his arms and wiggled his fingers, as if he was the grandest thing in existence.

Ganon shook his head playfully, “goddess’ Link"

The blonde clapped his hands together, in his own jest. 'My turn'

"Is it though?" He shifted on to his stomach, his own blanket nearly off him, "because my question was apparently not a sensitive question"

If Link was standing, he would have stomped his foot in frustration to match the pout he was currently giving him, Ganon chuckled at the thought.

"Ok ok, then go ahead and ask oh wise and knowledgeable one"

He laughed, 'your compliments are clearly exaggerated but accepted, though what I wanted to ask, well what I want to know is what's it like to be a Prince?'

Ganon hummed in thought and tapped his chin, "you’re probably already aware that how we rule Gerudo has its own unique ways compared to the other regions, the Rito for example, their race and environment already demand a different type of law that differs compared to us Gerudo’s living in the desert, but we also have similar ways too. As a Prince, you are needed to improve those laws and to better the land you are on, so the people can thrive and grow into something more”

Link waved his hand dismissively and shook his head, ‘I’ve had a similar explanation from Aryll when I asked about Princess Zelda, what I want to know is how it is for you’

“Oh,” Ganon didn’t reply straight away, needing to think of his answer, so he scratched his chin and felt stubble, he took a mental note to shave later. “I assume it’s like any other job, well not that aspected of it,” he added when Link gave him a look. “As in some days are better than others, some days I am needed every minute and some days are just slow, I must admit travelling with you is the most I have ever felt this relaxed”

‘Really?’ Link blink in surprise at both the statement and small compliment.

“Yes, at home everyone knows who I am, there’s some good and some bad with that, on some days for example, no matter where I go I can feel this atmosphere, it’s not a bad feeling, it’s just…” He paused, trying to find the right words to describe exactly what that feeling was, “it’s as though everyone is holding their breath, waiting to see what I will do next and it makes it seem like there’s this high expectation that I must upkeep because of this, and in the end it’s all for naught because they all end up having their own opinion, and no matter what I do there’s always a negative to it or something I could have done better, even if it was the best outcome” 

Ganon sighed and blinked his eyes awake, "but the good side to everyone knowing me is so nice, you get to know them and the community that's there is so… warm and loving. I see that they generally care for me and my well being, and it motivates me to do my best for them”

‘Sounds complicated,’ Link yawned.

“It’s not as complicated as I am making it sound I promise you that,” he chuckled softly, “some days I’m tired but I love that I can help others”

Link huffed a smile and closed his eyes as he felt exhaustion take over. 

‘As long as you love what you do’

Ganon rolled back to face the sky, he admired the stars in fondness and his blanket was a mess.

“I do love it” 

-

_‘Dear Overworked Aryll,_

_I firstly demand that you request a week off as you are clearly an overworked idiot who needs rest. I know you admire the Princess but even she must understand the need for a break.  
I also think my problem with Groose’s gang is resolved? They took me from the market and a kind traveller helped me. It got a bit out of hand, I think I broke Groose’s jaw.   
Afterwards, the man who helped me, Ganon of Gerudo and I talked and he was so nice, but he had no idea how to hunt, can you believe that? A traveller who does not know how to catch his food! He asked me to travel with him and teach him how to do so, and I do not believe it myself, but I said yes.   
Please don’t be mad, I know he is a stranger but I thought of your last letter and I truly do want to see you, I do not know when I will reach Hyrule castle but be warned that I am on my way.   
I will send you a letter when I can and give you an update and I promise to be careful._

_Love always,  
Link’_

Aryll stared wide eyed at the letter, she couldn’t even be happy that her brother was finally coming to see her or angry that he decided to travel with a complete stranger. She quietly thanked Moggs for the personal delivery and handed him a purple rupee, as she knew he mainly worked in the Necluda Region and Hyrule Castle was well out of his way. She didn’t ask why he was so far out or notice his concerned gaze while she turned and rushed back to the study, where her and the Princess normally work. It took her a few minutes to reach her destination, and even though her high waisted pants and flat boots were easy to move in, her fitness was not top notch and her breath was haggard when she forcefully swung the door opened, startling a yelp from the Princess. Zelda turned in her seat, her desk was covered in paperwork.

“Goddess’ Aryll,” her surprise transformed quickly into concern at her friend's expression. “What’s wrong?”

Aryll’s mouth opened and closed though nothing came out, she brought the letter up to look at it once more. Zelda eyed the piece of paper she was holding.

“Is it your brother?” Aryll nodded in response, “Is he unwell?”

“No,” she croaked, she cleared her throat. “No he’s perfectly fine, in fact he’s on his way to see me”

“Then why are you upset? I believed you were close with him”

“I am,” she said in haste, her brown eyes glanced back up to Zelda. She tried to explain again but her words got caught in her throat for the second time. The Princess did not like to see her friend like this, so she motioned for Aryll to come to her, she shut the door without looking behind and followed the instructed notion. When she reached her, Zelda grasped her hand and gently tugged her down to sit on the floor. Aryll sat on the floor with her back against Zelda’s right leg, against her long blue and white dress, decorated with gold lace and patterns. Zelda held up Aryll’s loose sandy brown hair while Aryll leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She sighed as she felt her friend thread her fingers through her hair, calming her. Coming over in a rush caused her to perspire a little, so she rolled and tucked her long shirt sleeves up.

“May I read the letter?” The princess asked after a relaxing minute, her response was holding up the slightly scrunch letter. Zelda continued petting her while she took the letter and read it herself. She raised an eyebrow.

“Your brother found the Gerudo Prince?” she snorted amused, “and he doesn’t even know it”

“What do we do Zelda? Do we notify Queen Urbosa? Do we send out the guard to bring them in?” Aryll rambled and then gasped, “what if they kill Link by accident?”

“Aryll stop, breathe.” She placed the letter on her desk, on top of the forgotten paperwork while she waited for her friend to finish her deep inhale and exhale, “it would be pointless to send our guards as we have no indication where they are heading, that is like looking for a single rupee in the Lost Woods. Your brother Link said he will update, so perhaps we should wait for more information before informing the people of Gerudo”

Aryll opened her eyes and studied Zelda’s green eyes watching her. “So we do… nothing?” 

“For now, I believe so,” she paused, her hand stilled and she bit her lip. “Why did your brother break Goose’s jaw?”

Aryll giggled softly, “Goose and his gang have been bullying him for years just because he’s unable to yell for help”

“That doesn’t sound funny”

“I laughed because you called him Goose, and that’s his name now”

Zelda squinted at her friend's humorous gaze, she double checked the letter on her desk and clicked her tongue. “Who names their child that?”

Aryll laughed, “the Mayor of Hateno.” Zelda hummed in content, resuming threading the hair on her lap.

“When Link does arrive, I will grant you that week off”

“Really?” Aryll’s heart jumped, she pulled away to turn on her knees to face the Princess.

“Of course,” Zelda smiled sweetly. “I would like to meet him too, and see how well you taught me in sign language”

The comment caused Aryll to grin and sign, ‘you should always trust in your abilities, Your Highness’

Zelda deadpanned, “I told you not to call me that”

“You also told me to treat you as an equal and as an equal, you will be teased relentlessly”

She laughed as the princess groaned, Aryll calmed and placed her hand on Zelda’s knee. “Thank you Zelda”

“For what?”

“For calming me”

She smiled as warmth filled her, “of course Aryll”

Aryll returned the smile and then sighed. “Are you sure we shouldn’t tell anyone about the Prince?”

Zelda grimace, “I don’t see the point at the moment”

“But?” They held each other's gaze, as Aryll was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Zelda sighed in defeat and glance at the paperwork, “but I’m relieved that the whole marriage will be delayed and I won’t feel like I’m selling myself because I am not ready for this”

“I told you, you are too young”

“I know,” Zelda whined as she sank in her chair a little. “I’m also a bit jealous”

“Jealous?” Aryll asked, a bit startled at the admission. “Why?”

The princess’ eyebrows creased, her green eyes disheartened. “He was brave enough to escape”

“Zelda,” she says with empathy.

“My father won't let me leave the castle ground, I don’t even possess the courage Prince Ganondorf has to speak up about it”

She feels the hand on her knee squeeze, to reassure her and she brings her gaze back to Aryll.

“Perhaps I can speak with him,” brown eyes held with hesitance. “The King seems to favour me”

“I would argue more than his own daughter, I have only ever seen him look fondly at you” she huffed. “He might be in love with you”

Aryll raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips, skeptical of the idea. “If the King of Hyrule was in love with me, he would have asked me to marry him as soon as he recognized his own feelings”

Zelda chuckled quietly, “that would make you my step-mum”

“And that would finally make me the boss of you, right?” she tapped her chin and exaggerated thinking. “Maybe I should marry him, and then make you clean my room”

Aryll's expression lightened even more, watching Zelda laugh and seeming better than she was a moment ago. She calmed with a sigh. “I appreciate the offer, but I should be the one to discuss this with my father”

She hummed in agreement. “I believe it will strengthen your confidence regardless of his answer”

The Princess’ hope deflated a bit, “do you truly believe he will say no?”

“It will depend on where you ask to go, you have just turned sixteen Zelda, you may not see it now but you are incredibly young. I believe, no I know he will deny you if you request to go outside of the region”

“So where should I suggest?”

“Somewhere close to start,” Aryll bit her lip in thought. “What about visiting your mother? She’s still in the region isn’t she? in…” 

“Mabe Village.” Zelda supplied.

“See? It’s not too far out, it’s reasonable”

“It would be if we remained in contact,” Zelda huffed and rested her cheek on her hand. “I haven’t spoken to her in years, I think the last time I saw her was on my sixth birthday”

“Sounds loving,” Aryll mumbled causing Zelda to chuckle at the comment. “Ok what about Castle Town? The market there?”

“I’ve always wondered about it, from the window above it always looks so colourful and vibrant and very busy,” she said excitedly. “I would like to see market”

“I see no reason for him to deny you this, step by step and you will hopefully be able to travel outside the region, but for now focus on asking your father tomorrow about visiting Central Square market”

She beamed at her friend, then her excitement faltered to shyness, “will you come with me?”

“To the market?”

“To speak to my father”

Aryll gazed lovingly, "of course, but remember I'm only there as a supporting presence"

"I know," Zelda huffed nervously. "I can do it"

"Yes you can," Aryll said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! I almost missed this deadline, (and yes I am aware it is the 22nd and this chapter was ready yesterday but I literally crashed as soon as I got home and clearly didn't finish final edits)  
> So the 1st of December hit and I remembered why this is the worst month for both of my jobs.   
> "MuST gEt cHRiStmAS GiFTs nOW!" - All customers.  
> For those who are able to take time off this time of the year, I hope you have a lovely break, and for others like me who got to work through this, stay strong!! We got this!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerudo Translation:  
> Sav'otta: Good morning  
> Sav'orr: Good night  
> Voe: Man
> 
>  **Warning for gruesome injury!** I’ve marked *** for when it starts and finishes, kind of. It didn’t feel necessary for the healing process.

“Father?”

The King looked up from the document a council member was holding. He was walking through the sanctuary of the castle, the enormous stone white room had identical curved staircases that seemed to travel along the wall, they led to a balcony that held the king's throne, behind the throne were huge uniquely styled windows that beamed the sun into the room with a large golden Triforce statue as its center. Red flags with the golden royal crest draped from its pole and hung from the higher balcony, a third level that eventually led to an artistic dome ceiling. Aryll remembers the time two years ago, when the kingdom celebrated the King’s fiftieth birthday, how his voice rang louder than normal in such a large room. She had a feeling the unique rounded roof had something to do with it.

Even Zelda’s voice was echoed as she called for her father. 

He didn’t immediately respond, after a moment of ignoring her, he thanked his subjects and watched them leave, he only turned when they were well out of hearing.

“Yes Zelda?”

He glanced behind and found Aryll bowing her head to him quietly.

"Aryll," he acknowledged softly. Her head stayed down.

Zelda straightened her back. "Father I have come to ask permission"

"Then ask child"

"I would like permission..." Her eye level drooped with her confidence as she hesitated. She felt Ayrll place a gentle hand on her back, it boosted her courage.

"I would like permission to go to Central Square Market in Castle Town"

"And why do you wish to go?'

"I believe as heir to the throne, I should inform myself about our people and subjects, should see with my own eyes and experience it for myself what it means to be a Hylian living under our keep. I believe-"

"No"

The harsh interruption startles her, the hand on her back pulls away, "father?"

However he ignored her and began walking away.

"You are too young and naive, go back to your studies"

“But I am doing well in my studies and I’ve been praying to the Goddess as well, just like you asked.” Tears bit at her eyes but she held back, "I know I am young and I wouldn't go by myself-"

"No Zelda," he stopped abruptly and turned, his tone cold and cutting, "and that's final"

Zelda didn't have it in her to respond as she watched him continue out of the room, his unforgiving response burned tears down her face and pulled at her heart, she only waited another moment before she turned to hug her friend and mentor, and let herself sob into her shoulder. Aryll hugged back tightly, doing her best to comfort her, she felt the urge to look up and when she did, she found the King at the edge of the room in the shadows next to one of the many thick stoned pillars, just staring at them, or at her, she couldn't tell by this distance. Although she had the strangest inkling that he was looking at her as she didn't drop her eyes, and in their contact, she could swear he seemed upset, almost guilt ridden, but again she wasn't sure. Why would he treat his daughter so poorly and then feel guilty about it? He took a moment, though eventually turned and continued on his way and out of sight. Aryll guided her quietly crying friend out of the sanctuary, and directed her to the kitchen, where she deserved as many wildberry crepes as she wanted.

-

They left Kakariko in the morning, the sun had passed its rise and was setting higher into the sky. The two walked in joyous spirits as they almost slipped down the slope multiple times, they were confident that the grass would help grip their feet, however they underestimated the steepness of the long slope down. They reached the bottom at the intersection of the path and paused as they debated which way to go.

‘We still have supplies, we don’t need to pass the village’

“But what if we get hungry?”

‘Then you’ll shoot something’

Ganon pouted, he glanced between the barely seen village with the stable as its base and the open wetlands. He turned back to Link when he heard him sigh.

‘If we go towards the village then we are going towards Hyrule castle, and as much as I want to see my sister, you need to watch for yourself,’ his blue eyes searched the outside of Ganon’s pack, ‘what does your map say?’

He retrieved his map and opened it between them, Link followed the line with his finger and pulled back.

‘See? Even your line goes through it, it goes right through the village in the middle of the wetlands’

“I just-” Ganon glanced at the land unsure. “There’s just a lot of water”

Link tilted his head, ‘are you afraid?’

Gold eyes inspected him, expected humour in his voice or a sadistic smirk on his face, and to his relief he found none.

“No just… I don’t know how to swim”

He blinked at him, well it made sense, he is from the desert. Link smiled kindly at him.

'I can help you with that'

"Yeah?"

'It's easier that you think, come'

Ganon walked with caution as they headed to the Lanayru Wetlands, when they reached the bank of the water, Ganon blinked in surprised while the other grinned. The depth of the water would just cover their feet, maybe their ankles and no higher than that.

“It’s not deep at all,” he commented and glanced at the blonde who chuckled.

‘Shame, I was hoping to get you wet’

Ganon went to reply however he was left stupefied by the comment, motionless as he watched Link begin to walk on the wooden path that was multiple logs tied flush together and in a badly waterworn and moss condition. The blonde turned around mid way over it, a light blush dusted his cheeks and he seemed to be holding in his laughter.

‘You coming?’

Ganon let out a humoured huff and followed, when he caught up, Link kept moving. As they walked over the water, a sudden cold draft swooped across causing Ganon to shiver, he tightened his shawl around his shoulders.

"Didn't realised you were eager to have an excuse to take my clothes off"

Link swiftly turned with a smirk in place and walked backwards so he could sign, 'well you know, any-'

Not watching where he was going plus the wet slippery surface, Link slipped and fell on his ass, Ganon laughed loud for a bit, before helping him back up.

"I'm flattered you fell for me, but I thought we agreed to see where this goes first?"

Flustered, Link turned back around to keep walking. Where he landed was now a nice wet patch, the Prince snorted.

"And it seems you have gotten wet for me too, my how am I to resist such devotion?"

He turned back around, though this time pausing his step. 'Alright, you can stop now'

“Why?” He grinned.

'Because I feel embarrassed,' he glanced away while his ears drooped.

"By my teasing?" Ganon blinked and then tried to bite back his smile. "I'll keep that in mind"

Link squinted at him and pouted out his bottom lip, Ganon didn't stop his grin this time.  
As they followed the wooden path, to Ganon's relief, he was happy to see that his map was right and saw the path went through Goponga Village and onto some of the islands, they paused through the small village, but both felt they didn’t need to dwindle as it was just a few houses on a small island.  
As they continued through, Ganon could see the path continuing off land and back on the logged path, however for now he was happy they were now walking on dirt. They went on and off a few more little islands until they came to a clearing and on the other side of that clearing was deep water, obvious by it’s different colour from what they just passed, however what they saw ahead just before the water caused Ganon to pull Link behind a nearby tree. A monster camp up ahead, they carefully looked and saw creatures bouncing around a little fire, lizalfos, three of them, two black and one green to be exact. 

"Guess what we're doing?”

‘Sneaking around them peacefully?’

"Ha! No you're going to fight one of them as practice"

'After only a day of training?' If they could, Link’s eyes would have popped out of his head.

"Yes," he carefully poked his head out and pointed, "you'll fight a green one, and I'll take care of the rest"

'What about if I just watch you fight instead? I haven’t seen you fight with a sword and I haven't used one at all'

"Yet, you haven't used one yet"

'And look, I'm still alive'

Ganon measured him, "I thought you wanted to learn how to fight?"

'I do,' he answered quickly and then glanced away, unsure, 'but this terrifies me'

He hummed, "ok"

'Ok?'

"Ok," he confirmed and began walking towards them, "we’ll build up to it so for now, stay close"

Link trailed behind as Ganon charged, he stayed a few metres back so he wouldn’t get in the way, not too far but not close enough for him to get hit. He watched Ganon fight with ease, a smile on his face as he enjoyed himself, clearly loving the fight. Link was studying how he fought, how he moved, positioned himself, all thrown out the window when he heard a fast patter of feet behind him and he turned to see what it was.  
There were four lizalfos, not three.

***

He panicked and hurriedly unsheathed his sword into shaky hands, he whistled as loud as he could to gain the others attention, though it came out broken and he didn’t, couldn’t turn his head to see if he was heard. The green lizalfos struck repeatedly with his angular blade, Link blocked one with his sword and then continued to dodge by moving quickly, evading as best as possible, his jitters pacing his heart quickly, his inexperienced trying desperately to keep up. The monster jumped back suddenly, and flicked its long skinny tongue out towards his face, Link’s forearm was what got caught in his defence and the tongue wrapped itself around. The pink tongue was covered in little spikes, digging into his arm and when it pulled back, it ripped off his skin. Link dropped his sword and fell to his knees in agony, screamed horrified and harshly in his silence as he watched blood begin to bubble and drip from his painful wound. Was that bone? Goddess’ he didn’t want to know. The lizalfos took advantage of his prone state and charged, as it raised its sword Ganon’s scimitar sliced up and through the lizalfos neck, and it lost its head. The head bounced while the body flopped to the ground, its sword clanked, the earth now covered in the monster's blood. Ganon himself had splashes of it on him, here and there from the other three enemies, though his focus wasn’t on himself, his eyes widened at Link’s injury, quickly sheathing his bloodstained weapon.

“Shit,” Ganon crouched beside Link, who was gripping the wrist of his injured arm and sobbing uncontrollably. He placed his hands on his shoulders from the side, motioned him to move, “to the campfire, now”

With guided help, Link still held his wrist tightly as his shaky legs walked over to the campfire. He was becoming pale and his sobs quietened as his gaze became distant, beginning to feel faint.

When they reached the camp, Ganon maneuvered Link to sit next to the fire, “I remember you bought hearty durian, do you still have it in your pack?”

Link acknowledged the worried question with a small nod, Ganon stepped behind Link, opened it and took out one hearty durian. He went back in front of Link and sat, was about to retrieve his sword then remembered he didn’t clean it before putting it away, so instead he reached over and took Link’s dagger and cut the fruit in half. He placed one half of the hearty durian into the fire at it’s edge and cut the other in half again, he rested the dagger on his leg.

“I need your arm Link”

Unfocused, Link looked up at Ganon, his face was white and his cheeks were tear stained. He released his tight grip around his wrist, leaving his own temporary fingerprint mark from how hard he was holding, and extended his trembling arm. Ganon supported it in his hand gently.

“I apologise but I need to do this”

Ganon held his hand firmly and squeezed the fruit directly onto the wound, Link tried to pull his arm back and squirmed drastically, the pain waking him from his daze as the blood smeared with the juice. The Prince had to ignore his struggles while he slowly turned the arm and covered it in juice as best as he could, with half the wound covered and the quarter wasted, he threw it in the centre of the flame and continued with the other piece. Link's protests became weak as the pain exhausted him, his head swaying as though he was about to pass out or about to throw up or both. Content with his coverage, he threw the wasted fruit with its other, Link took his arm back cautious of the wound and the blood covering his arm, making sure it did not touch anything. Ganon picked up the resting dagger and stabbed the now cooked half of the fruit. As the skin was not edible, it was safe to place on the ground. He avoided touching the fruit's hot skin as he cut the edible inner part, when he managed a piece he stabbed it, blew on it first to cool it down and offered it to Link.

***

"Eat this, it will heal you faster"

Link obeyed without expression by opening his mouth, this continued for the next five minutes. Ganon would cut a piece, blow on it and feed it to him by dagger, while Link slowly chewed. The fruit was almost gone when he spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

'Still. Hurts.' He signed with difficulty with one hand, 'Fruit. Help. Feel. Sick. No. More.'

"Well that's good, the juice needs to set in first before it starts working and when it does I'll wrap it up for now"

'Will. Stick. Injury'

"It won't stick," he handed Link the dagger before he swiveled his pack around so he could grab his bandages, "I've seen this at home and I've healed this many times before"

Curious, Link tilted his head. Ganon saw when he turned back, Link handed the dagger back once he placed the bandage in his lap. 

"We have quite a few lizalfos back home and I would help get rid of them"

He cut another piece of the fruit for Link, who opened his mouth when he was offered it. As he chewed, Link slowly moved his injured arm and flexed his hand, and immediately winced as he felt his wound twitch at his movement.

“Don’t try and force it Link”

Link smiled weakly at Ganon’s words, and his expression cleared as he blinked a thought. He slowly turned his pack around to his side and pulled out his notebook, he took his time writing too as he rested and balanced the notebook on his knee. Luckily it wasn't his dominant arm that was injured, so he didn’t struggle too much. When he was done he held it up for the other.

_Why is a Prince fighting when he has others to do it for him?_

Ganon hummed to himself, “I guess I’ve always loved the thrill of it, I’ve never enjoyed the idea of others fighting for me so not only do I get to have my fun but I protect others along the way”

He waited for the blonde to write, _then healing?_

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head with his dagger free hand, “Experience”

‘Scar?’

Ganon beamed as he eagerly took off his right boot and pulled up his pants, the scar was thick and dotty, lighter skin wrapped around his lower calf. Link reached out to touch and when he did, he noticed it was rougher in texture, when satisfied he pulled his hand back.

'When?'

He readjusted his pants and put his boot back on. "I was young and still learning"

Link quickly scribbled with a cheeky smile.

 _So last week?_

The Prince barked a laugh, "good one, now may I see your arm again?"

Link held it out once more and Ganon seemed pleased. “It’s getting there, see how it’s starting to scab from your skin?”

And it was, Link watched as it slowly crept over the open wound, he nodded.

“Once it scabs completely then I can bandage it,” he paused for a moment in thought, “do you have scars?” 

While Link wrote his answer, Ganon cut the last piece of the hearty durian, it held on the tip of the dagger and he threw the skin in the fire. Link held out the notebook and ate the last piece given to him.

_No I don’t, unless you count the few on my hands from cooking, but even they healed well._

The Prince was taken aback, "so you have no scars?"

The blonde shook his head, and Ganon stared dumbfounded. Link found it strange, so he wrote it.

_Why is that so shocking?_

Gold eyes still stared strangely at him. "We Gerudo are natural warriors, besides children, most of us have scars"

'Everyone?'

"Well most… no actually, everyone, even Kohm who rents out sand seals has scars given by her sand seals"

'Not. All. From. Fight?'

"I would say yes, but no they are not, some get them from everyday things even from picking fruits to… Oh!” Ganon suddenly moved in earnest to Link’s pack, all that Link could do, as he was startled by the quick movement, was watch him go through his pack again until he pulled out what he was looking for. He sat back in front of the blonde and presented the zap mushrooms he bought.

“These should help with the pain for now”

Link raised an eyebrow in question, though Ganon just seemed pleased with himself.

“These are just as powerful as voltron fruit, I can’t believe I didn’t think of it earlier,” he held it out for the other, “Eat”

Blue eyes stared unsure at the yellow mushroom, he ignored it for now and instead wrote in his notebook.

_Remind me what it does again?_

“Pain relief”

Link’s eyes lit up at that and with no more hesitation, took the mushroom out of his hand and started eating it. 

Ganon giggled at the action, “give a minute to kick in and when it does, I’ll wrap it”

While Link finished eating, they waited a long minute or two after he was done. In the meantime, Ganon went over to the water’s edge and cleaned both the dagger and his blade, he also detached the sheath to rinse out as well. He handed the dagger back before clipping his scimitar back on, and sat back down. He wet a rag too to clean Link's arm though rested it on his knee for now.

“How do you feel now?”

He tried flexing his hand, the pain was still there though died back tremendously, there was a constant ache but the pain had subsided enough for him to sign properly.

‘Better, it looks healed over now’

His gaze directed at the wound, and the other seemed delighted to see it was true. He retrieved the bandage, wiped his arm clean as best as he could and began wrapping gently. The injury Link received was pretty nasty, he remembers when he got the one on his leg and that wasn’t any prettier, he wonders if this has thrown Link off learning to fight.

“I hope this hasn’t frightened you away from learning how to use your sword”

Link smiled brightly and shook his head, Ganon grinned in return.

“Good”

He continued his work and saw goose bumps on his arm, perhaps he was getting cold? He was cold himself and adjusted his hood back on, must have fallen off during the entire comotion. There is a cool breeze and lucky for him his sleeves were pushed up so the lizalfos tore nothing, just his skin of course, but at least he can push his sleeves down once they’re done. He thought about asking if he wanted to stop to get out his cloak, with the sword and cloak on his mind, his mind remembered two separate conversations.

_-‘He was a soldier for the King of Hyrule and thankfully died while on duty when I was eleven’-_

_-“...this material is common among Hyrulian soldiers”-_

The sudden reminder caused red brows to furrow in thought. Well that didn’t make sense, Link’s father was a soldier and he didn’t teach his only son how to fight, to protect their home when he wasn’t there to do so himself. Why wouldn’t he teach something as important as self defence to his son?  
Ganon’s curiosity got the better of him as he tucked the bandage, keeping his handy work still. 

“May I ask you a question?”

Link shrugged, ‘sure’

"Your father was a soldier was he not? Why didn't he teach you to fight?"

Link was speechless, a bit rattled by the question and without thinking yanked his hand back, the sharp movement caused him to hiss at his injury.

“Be careful Link”

'How did you know he was a soldier?’

“You said so when I asked about him”

Link stood abruptly to gather his things, Ganon observed while Link rearranged his pack, conscious of his injury.

"You never did say what he did, you seemed pretty happy he was gone on the night we met"

Link stood up straight and sighed, he turned to face Ganon, who was surprised at the cold expression he was receiving.

'Do me a favour and never mention him again'

Ganon stood planted as Link he heaved the pack on his shoulder and walked around him, the Prince swivelled around and watched him walk back to his forgotten sword.

"What did he do to you Link?" He pressed, he knew it was none of his business, however Ganon was concerned for Link, this was the second time he avoided the topic and even the mention of his father caused him to be cynical, even angering him without realising. He was bottling, and needed to release before it caused more damage.

Link stopped, he turned enough so Ganon could see his signing and kept walking without looking back.

'He's dead and that's what matters'

He was about to push however they suddenly heard a whistle, borderline bird call, though it didn't sound like any bird Link had heard before. He turned to Ganon in question, who he watched sigh in defeat. The Prince knew that whistle, he knew it was pointless to do anything but stay in the very spot he was in, and he knew it would be worse if he didn’t respond. Link became more puzzled as he watched the man whistle the same tune, so he walked back over.

'What's going on?'

"My guards have found me"

Link blinked in concern, 'should we run?'

"No," Ganon airly chuckled at the thought, he glanced around, already spotting them. "That would be pointless"

He whipped his head around and spotted all five of his guards, they were circled around them and closed in. When they reached close enough, Ganon smiled brightly at his head guard.

“Sav'otta Builara”

“Don’t good morning me,” she continued in Gerudian, anger in her voice, the other guards stopped close though a good two metres away, Builara walked right into Ganon's space and started checking him for injuries, satisfied she held his cheeks. “We have all been so worried”

Link bit the inside of his cheek to fight his smile, he would have never noticed because Ganon was a whole head taller than him, however when he was compared to his guard? He was the shortest one, the top of his head reached the guard’s nose.

"I am clearly fine Builara," he placed his hands gently on her shoulders, she ceased her hold and took a step back.

"You look ok at least, let me see your head"

Ganon sighed and removed his makeshift hood, he heard a terrified gasp come from behind him.

"What did you do to your hair?!"

"Leena!"

"Don't Leena me! His hair was so beautiful"

Ganon rolled his eyes and glanced at the guard complaining, "it will grow back"

"That will take too long"

Buliara pinched the bridge of her nose and released an annoyed sigh, "Leena please focus"

He felt Link gently poke his arm, so he focused his eyes on him and was happy to ignore Leena’s whines. 

'What are they saying?'

"She's upset about my hair," he sighed, exasperated and Link snorted cheerfully in response, while Ganon turned back to his captain and spoke in Hylian. "For the sake of my friend, please speak Hylian"

The captain eyed Link coldly, her arms crossed over her chest. "You are fortunate that we all speak and understand Hylian"

"Builara, be nice," Ganon's tone was friendly though commanding.

She straightens herself, her iced gaze not leaving Link, causing him to feel incredibly unsettled. She spoke low in Gerudian to Ganon, who scowled in return.

"He has given me plenty of reasons to trust him, and speak in Hylian Builara, I will not ask again"

She took a deep breath, Builara frowned as she watched the blonde tug again on her Prince's ugly top, and sign.

"What did he say?" Builara demanded.

Ganon was about to answer, although his guard Bertri was quicker.

"He said you are fine not to trust someone you just met"

Link blinked to the guard next to the one glaring at him and turned to her to continue his words.

"He would also like for you and the rest of us to know that he will never bring harm or ill intend to him, as he now thinks of our Prince as a dear friend," Bertri nodded respectfully to him and turned to her captain, "I see no trickery Builara"

"Neither do I," Builara sighed, she watched his eyes during his whole speech, she prided herself on her ability to read people and their true motives, however she saw no lies or even doubt in him, only truth and honesty. The vendor was right, he genuinely cares for their Prince, she thought. Not a threat, she no longer had to worry about the Hylian man.  
Doesn't mean she can't give him a hard time for her own amusement.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "for now"

Link pouted at her words, she turned her attention back to her Prince.

"Why did our love leave home the way he did?"

Ganon hesitated and dropped his gaze to his gloved covered hands, Builara’s expression turned confused at his reaction.

“Ganondorf?”

He sighed in defeat and kept his gaze down, “I ran so I could delay this marriage, I am uncomfortable with how young she is”

Builara snorted, “Queen Urbosa said that was the argument you had before you left,” she moved back in his space though this time, she gently tapped his chin and forced him to hold eye contact with her. “Is that the only reason why you left?”

He didn’t dare look away, “yes”

She studied him for a moment longer and then whispered to him in Gerudian, causing him to drop his gaze. He replied to her and Builara nodded in understanding, though Link saw disappointment in her gold gaze.

Ganon cleared his throat, "was there anything else?" He asked and switched back to Hylian.

She stepped back and nodded once, "yes, Queen Urbosa has chosen not to notify anyone about your disappearance as she felt it would risk your safety if others knew"

"That is not true," the Prince's expression turned distressed at her words, "a day ago, we had an unfortunate run in with some bandits, they knew I was missing, luckily though they did not recognise me"

"Impossible," she sounded both shocked and alarmed. "The only outsiders we were forced to tell were the Hylian rulers, and I do not believe they would be so stupid" 

"Then someone must of slipped"

"May I ask our Prince a question?"

They turned to the guard behind Ganon, Katta held her spear proudly.

"Did our Prince speak to a merchant as he left?"

"I did, she helped me change"

She nodded and her gaze turned to her captain, "we found a Gerudo merchant tortured and murdered in Faron region"

"Ah we did," Builara confirmed, "she could have tried to trade money for information or just bad luck, thank you Katta"

Link waved to Bertri, 'does that mean Ganon is not safe?'

Her smile was small, "perhaps young voe, though I believe if we travel with you as well our love will become a greater target," her gold eyes found Builara's. "May I suggest we trail closely behind"

Ganon nodded and turned to his captain, "I would prefer that too, as I'm," he looked at Link fondly, "enjoying his company"

Builara hummed as she inspected her Prince, she had never seen this look on him before as she had seen on many others, she kept her thoughts to herself and cleared her throat.

“We will respect your wish to travel on your own with your Hylian friend as your appearance will hide you well, however as Bertri has suggested, we will not be far behind,” she bowed her head and signaled for her troops to move to the side and wait for the two to move ahead so they could follow at their distant pace.

Ganon stood unmoving for a second before he walked off, leaving Link startled and he hurriedly caught up after him. He snapped his fingers to gain the other's attention.

'Are you sure about this?'

"About what exactly?"

'Continuing even though you may be in danger'

He paused in thought, "no matter where I will go I will always be in danger, but I am safe right now"

Link wanted to ask more however Ganon walked just ahead of him, clearly not wanting to elaborate on his answer or talk at all. According to the map, they were half way when they decided to stop and camp, the sun was setting and they didn't want to set up in the dark. Ganon whistled loud and after a quiet moment, received a distant whistle in return, he nodded to himself and started collecting some wood for a fire. Since Ganon wasn’t talking, his thoughts turned inwards, so he dropped his pack when he sat down on an old forgotten fallen tree, now covered in grass and moss. The interaction with his guards was… interesting. They all seemed very caring towards their Prince and he truly believed that if he ever looked at Ganon or them in the slightest way wrong, they would kill him in a heartbeat. However that wasn’t what interested him, it was when his head guard asked Ganon why he left that did. He had seen that reaction before, when he asked why Ganon hadn’t taken his gloves off to eat the Hydromelon. If he did lie then about taking his gloves off, then he just lied to his guard about his reason for leaving his home, and he didn't know what they whispered, but he bets she knew he was lying or at least knew he withheld the full truth. Link wanted to ask why but didn’t think it would be fair if he opened up to him without answering a question Ganon asked first to him, and Link gave him no answer.  
He wasn’t going to enjoy this.  
Ganon had returned back at some point, still deep in thought and started the fire, Link picked up the stick that had fallen away from the fire and began poking it, his ocean eyes completely unfocused on the flames. The sky had fallen dark by the time Ganon sat down next to the fire, he watched Link vaguely poke the fire with the stick, his expression still drawn. He cleared his throat, gaining the fire poker's attention.

“I first would like to apologize for my behaviour, blatantly ignoring you as we walked was incredibly rude of me and walking ahead of you took away your freedom to speak.”

Link nodded in acceptance, that was not what he was focused on but it was welcomed nevertheless, if he wasn’t looking at him then yes, he couldn’t say what he wanted, so it was nice that Ganon acknowledged that. He noticed the Prince became a little nervous though.

“I know my guards can be harsh but they mean well, however what I wanted to know is if-" he swallowed. "If you are not comfortable knowing my guards are close behind, I can order them to go home, or if you wish to go separate ways-" he didn't finish saying his line of thought, already saddened by it.

‘I don’t think they will go anywhere without you,’ Link threw his stick into the fire though he had turned his gaze back to the flame, frowning still. 'But they are fine'

“So they are not an issue?”

‘No, though I’m happy to know what you were thinking of’

“Ok, so I said what I wanted to say,” Ganon didn’t hide his confusion, "why do you seem so troubled?"

The blonde bit his lip, in clear hesitation. The Prince scooched forward towards Link.

"You know I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong Link"

He nodded absently, 'I know'

"Then tell me," Ganon said softly.

Link turned back to the Prince to study him, and after a moment released the breath he was unconsciously holding.

'You wanted to know about my father'

"If you're uncomfortable-" Link sternly held up his hand, stopping him before he finished.

'I will tell you about him, if you tell me the real reason why you ran away'

Ganon gawked, taken aback and then he frowned. 

"Did I not tell you? I wanted to avoid a marriage with a sixteen year old"

'That you can avoid at home, with how you spoke to your guard, they all seemed understanding, and honestly I think they saw you held back too, and I imagine you would be able to argue your point that the Princess is indeed still a child and too young to marry.'

Ganon stood in frustration, he turned away and ran his hand through his hair. He reluctantly spun back around when Link incessantly snapped his fingers, he faced fierce blue eyes that held him firmly on the spot.

'I also saw that you held back when you answered the very question I am asking you, why did you run Ganon?'

Gold eyes reflected in alarm as panic built in his chest, Link expressed concern at seeing the man slowly spiral into hysteria.

'Do you remember what I told you before we went into Daz's camp?'

He did and nodded, and replayed the words in his head.

_Trust me to keep you safe._

And to Ganon's own surprise, he felt the tight ball in his chest begin to fade at the reminder. He didn’t question it anymore as he realised yes, he does trust Link.

With a release of a shaky breath he responded in a whisper.

"Ok"

His chest still tight though slowly easing its restriction, he sat back in his position next to the fire, crossed legged directly facing Link, who in turn moved his body to give the other his full attention. Ganon's hand shook as he took off his left glove and then his right, both of his fingerless gloves clutched tightly in his left. He closed his eyes in concentration and after a moment he opened them again, he stared in apprehension and Link stared wide eyed, not expecting the sudden gentle glowing appearance of the triforce pulsing on the back of Ganon's right hand.

-

_"Do not be immature Ganondorf"_

_"I am most definitely not! You are the one wanting me to have sex with a child"_

_"That is not what I'm asking"_

_"Not directly, because I know as soon as we wed you are going insist, no, demand grandchildren"_

_Queen Urbosa sighed in frustration for what felt like the millionth time._

_"Is it so wrong of me to hasten this deal?"_

_"Yes!" Ganon through his hands in the air, his loose long crimson hair swayed at the movement. "I understand that this deal is a major improvement for our trades and system and would be convenient if it came underway sooner, however the fact remains that we are stable in our current state, so besides you desperately wanting an heir for a higher rule for you to control, this can and will wait"_

_Urbosa's gold eyes shimmered, disheartened at her son's blunt but truthful words. The burn of frustrated anger that was in her chest now simmered down as she took a soothing breath, she crossed her arms and slowly walked to the open window to observe the city below. The window overlooked the main square, it was lit with torches that reflected off the surrounding stream and lit the many colourful materials draped around the square. The space was quietly guarded with the occasional couple of wanders strolling the ground, as the night itself was pleasantly cool and the moon was high in the night sky, it shimmered with stars and not a cloud in sight. She inhaled the fresh air, instant pleasure filled her lungs._

_"I do not believe I am at fault to wish for security for my only child" She continued to watch the main square, took another deep breath and turned to face Ganon, who's own expression was pained and looking downwards._

_Her gaze turned gentle, "you are the love my life, Ganondorf"_

_"I know," he inhaled loudly and made eye contact with his mother, his matching gold eyes held her's with firm determination. "But you are ignoring how I feel and trying to brush aside that I am not ok with you pushing this"_

_"I am not ignoring your feelings"_

_"Yes you are!" He exclaimed._

_Queen Urbosa quietly studied her son, he looked frustrated and tired. Recognising the look in him, made her realise how tired she was herself. She straightened her posture._

_"Perhaps you are right," she adjusted her skirt. "I believe we should let this rest for now and continue in the morning"_

_Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked out of his bedroom leaving him alone. Ganon had yet to move, he openly stared at where she once stood._

_"Perhaps?"_

_He pulled on the strands of his hair, released a shaky breath._

_"Does how I feel really matter little to her?" he quietly asked himself._

_He felt drowsy and more crushed than he thought by his mother’s words, he went over to his bed and threw himself on it, bouncing a bit when he landed. He rested his palms over his eyes, blocking out the torches and candles illuminating his room. His mother was as stubborn as they come, and with her quick guilting words and manipulating moves, she knew how to get what she wanted. Thankfully for most of her reign, it has been for the greater good of the people and peace for her country. He knew that she rarely acted selfishly and had always been caring towards him, which is why he was so confused as to why she’s so unrelenting about quickening this marriage. He decided that thinking on it further was not going to help, so getting back up, he removed his jewelry and stripped down to his briefs, extinguished most of the light except for the one torch at his door and got under the sheets. Time had passed into the silent night and Ganon was fast asleep and woke, when he heard someone gently speak to him._

'Open your eyes, Ganondorf.'

_He didn’t recognise the voice, so he wondered how someone he didn’t know managed to enter his room, especially with his guard outside his door. He opened his eyes and sat up straight in bed, suddenly on alert for a possible intruder. With the last torch the room was barely illuminated however it was enough to see that no one was there. He sighed in relief though it was short lived as he noticed a golden glow coming from below his eye sight, he breath caught as he saw the triforce shine brightly on his right hand, one triangle brighter than the other two. He stared in shock as his mind raced, trying to remember the lessons he had when he was younger, the lessons about the triforce history, but all he could remember was it was always the Gerudo man with the power of evil. How that power always caused havoc and destruction, and people always died. Cold dread trickled down his spine, fear clutched his heart at the thought of hurting anyone. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him, his people did not deserve to suffer. Wide awake in his panic, he quickly scrambled out of bed, hurriedly redressed himself, though instead of adorning his casual jewellery he shoved it in a pouch, he never kept rupees in his room. He attached it to his belt along with his scimitar, and finally grabbed his large dark green shawl and wrapped it tightly around him. He moved to the window facing the vast desert, he watched as two guards on patrol passed. Ganon evaluated the best route down from the second story window, and luckily for him there were parts of stones sticking out. He climbed down and he exhaled in relief as his feet touched down on sand, he adjusted his shawl into a hood, though with the night chill he kept it also around his shoulders. The glow from his hand was still dominant and if he didn't cover it, it would give his position away, so he tucked his hand in his remaining shawl and he headed to Kara Kara Bazaar with pace.  
Adrenaline pushed him from a normal hour walk to arrive in forty-five minutes, when he looked around, there were merchants scattered around and all asleep. He quietly went over to the inn and thankfully only the owner and a Gerudo merchant were up and having drinks, clear that they were a little drunk, though he felt he didn’t have much choice. The owner turned to him as she saw movement from the corner of her eye and she gasped in shock, instantly captivating the merchant's attention._

_"Prince Ganondorf! To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

_Anxiousness sat heavy in his features, "I need your help"_

_The merchants straightened in concern, aware of his strain. She glanced at her friend, they shared a look and then focused completely on their Prince._

_"We will help you as much as we can"_

_And they did, he told them he needed to disappear, to hide, so they changed his clothes to plain Hylian wear except his shawl that he refused to lose, they helped cover the scimitar hilt and sheath, and with great hesitation they cut his hair. Ganon quietly asked for gloves and when he turned to put them on, his hand was back to normal however just in case, he put the fingerless gloves on. He traded most of his jewellery for rupees since he couldn't grab much in the first place._  
Ganon didn't look like a Prince anymore.  
The merchant gave him a map and directed him away from the main path, past the seven heroine statues and to the path that lead to the deadly labyrinth, informing him of a secret tunnel just before the maze's entrance, that leads directly to the Faron region. It was the best way to throw whoever was following you off your scent, as most people thought there was only one way in and out of the Gerudo region, if climbing wasn’t involved of course. She warned him it would take three hours to reach, so they supplied him with a pack that has a bed roll, a water skin, a torch with some flint and food rations and sent him on his way. 

_The merchant spoke to him in a hushed voice before he left, "we merchants whisper to one another when we need to look out for each other, if you are ever lost know we are offered guidance on your path"_

_With his appearance changed, he didn't feel the need to rush anymore, although the urge to distance himself from his people was still strong and he kept moving forward._

-

"And I followed the map to the first village, which was Highland Village, I drew a guide I wanted to follow and about a week later I found myself in Hateno"

Link's gaze was still fixated on him, making Ganon squirm a bit. Even if Link never talked to him again or treated him differently, the pain in his chest was gone, it felt good to finally talk about this.

"Link?" He gently put his hand in Link's knee in reassurance, he was also glad he didn't flinch away. Link’s blonde brows scrunched in thought.

'Are you-' he stopped and fisted his hands to start again, 'have you tried to look for answers?'

Ganon shook his head.

'Do you want to?'

"Is there any point? I am going to be the powerful evil demon the stories know me for"

Link hesitated for a moment, though whatever internal debate he was having subsided as he reached forward and grabbed Ganon's hand that was resting on his leg, and squeezed it in both of his own comfort and for him, he watched Ganon take a calming breath. He placed Ganon's hand back on his leg.

'If it’s any comfort to you, I don’t think you’re evil, what I believe you should do is research this, you know more than me but not by much, and I think you having a better understanding of this, good or bad, will ease your mind a little and direct you on what to do next,' he pursed his lips in thought. 'Can you show me your hand again?'

As he told his story, the glow faded away, so with a little concentration his hand on Link's leg started to glow again. Link inspected it, the three triangles glowing were enchanting however the bottom right triangle’s glow was more solid than the other two. 

'Why is one triangle more dominant than the other two?'

Ganon shrugged, "I know it means something but I can't remember what"

Link gave him a look, 'and you don't want to know what this means?'

"I-" he opened his mouth then closed it. "Perhaps I should"

He nodded in encouragement, 'it will give you a form of closure and besides, it may not be as bad as you think'

"And what if it is?"

'Then we will deal with it as it comes'

"We?"

'Yes, but only if you want me' 

Ganon nodded, “please”

Link smiled sweetly at the others' grateful gaze, ‘now I remember you saying the Sheikah were servants of the Goddess, so should we backtrack to Kakariko to get this information?'

Ganon grimaced, "when the last cycle of the triforce ended, the Sheikah had surprised everyone by separating themselves from the kingdom and became independent. No one knows why but they suddenly stop their pursuit of searching for anything relating to the triforce"

'You remember that but nothing else about the triforce?'

"I had to learn that for political reasons," he defended in heat as Link stared back mischievous. "Besides I have this feeling I shouldn't go back, only forward"

Blonde brows furrowed, 'is that why you avoided the temple yesterday?'

"I-" he cleared his throat, "I heard a voice, a warning to not go there"

‘Ok,’ Link was lost on what to say on that or do next however when he replayed Ganon’s words about moving forward, he lit up. ‘Can I have the map?’

Ganon inspected him for a moment, though reached over to his pack to grab his map and watched Link snatch it out of his hand to open it quickly. He found Kakariko and followed the line Ganon drew, he grinned in satisfaction as he folded the map back up.

‘Our next stop is Zora Domain’

“Yes…” he said, unsure as he placed the map back in his pack. Link lightly drummed his legs.

‘Are they not the oldest race? There’s a high chance they would have information about this’

“They would!” Ganon matched Link’s enthusiasm, but then his expression fell, discouraged, “what if they recognise me?”

Blonde eyebrows furrowed, ‘have you been there before?’

“Not to Zora Domain, I would have been nine or ten, Princess Zelda was born and my mother wanted to meet her as did every other race of course, and I was introduced to other region leaders there at Hyrule Castle, I remember meeting the Zora siblings”

‘Then why is it marked on the map to visit?’

“I’ve only seen drawings of their architecture and it looks so fascinating, and that I can see as a tourist, but if I do go for research I will most likely need permission to enter their library”

Blonde eyebrows rose, ‘permission from the King?’

Ganon nodded in response, Link’s mouth motioned a ‘oh’.

‘Maybe they won’t remember what you look like after what, fifteen years?’ Link winced and smiled at the same time with his suggestion, though sighed in defeat at his own words and at Ganon’s painful grimace. ‘Even if they do, you can always ask them to not say anything can’t you?’

“Do you really think it will be that easy?”

‘Sometimes it is’

Ganon sat in silence at his words and he wasn’t wrong, sometimes asking is indeed that simple, so instead of continuing to think on it and worry himself more, he shrugged and placed his hand back on Link’s leg.

“I hope it is, though I think we should let the ‘what if’ rest for now and deal with it as it comes, we don’t know how they will handle it themselves”

Link nodded in agreement, and he was happy to deal with it like that too. He was about to move to ready himself for sleep, but Ganon’s hand on his leg put pressure on him and he stayed put, he watched as deep red brows furrowed and his gaze was elsewhere. Link frowned himself and rubbed his hand on top of the other’s to both move his hand and gain his attention so he could ask what was wrong. Ganon did look at him however he kept his hand firmly in place.

"You've helped me so much already, even telling you about this," he nodded to his hand, "has lifted a weight off me, so please let me help you"

Link stared confused, 'help me with what? I'm-' and then he remembered, and looked away in dismay. 'I don't like talking about him'

"But have you ever talked about him?" Ganon asked and rubbed his hand in comfort. His heart breaks a little at Link shaking his head.

'Aryll knows and Miranda only knows a good amount, but we never really talked about it'

"Then why don't you start here, with me?"

Link stared in hope and longing, his ocean eyes already pricked and his throat felt thick.

'You sure you want to know? You might look at me-'

"Link"

Link pursed his lips at his tone, not at the interruption. 

"You found out I was a Prince and then called me an old man, I told you I have the triforce that’s possibly the evil power that can destroy the world and instead of running you are here, wanting to help me find answers"

He reached for Link's hand and squeezed, while the blonde looked away. "If… if you really don't want to talk about him, I will respect your wish, but I can see this is hurting you Link and all I want to do is help you as you have helped me, so all I ask is that you allow me"

Ganon rested his hand back on Link’s leg, and waited. He watched ocean eyes fill with thousands of mixed emotions, unsure yet strong, they finally met his own gaze.

'My father never accepted me as his son'

Ganon decided to stay quiet while he signed, not wanting to make his story feel invalid. So instead he did his best to comfort Link, he scooched himself closer, close enough to rest his chin on the hand resting on Link's leg. His eyes focused, giving his full attention.

'He was always fine with Aryll, I was jealous of her when I was younger, he looked like a father when he was with her and it was so nice to look at too,' Link wiped a loose tear away slightly surprised, Ganon used his free hand to smooth his knee. Maybe Ganon was right, he really hadn’t talked about this and his emotions were bubbling already on the rise, and with that Link decided not to hold back.

'Did,’ he flexed his hand, ‘did you know he tried to drown me when I was a babe? My own father wanted to kill me. Miranda, by luck had this urge, this need to see me and instead saw my father drop me in the pond next to my house. I have no idea what Miranda said or did, but I don't remember him trying to do anything like that again, but that didn't stop him from everything else, it didn't stop him from telling me of worth and value, it didn't stop him from blaming me for my mother's death, telling me that I was a mistake. I remember him yelling at me to never call him 'father' when I was young, to only call by his name, Rik. I think I was five.

'Aryll saw all of it but did nothing for years, and I hated her for it, Miranda could only do so much, I felt very alone,' Link sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve, he couldn't stop the stream from his eyes, he was content to just let it be. Ganon's attention never faded, although his expression was distraught.

'I didn't know my sister had no idea what to do, I know that now, I know now she was just as frightened as me when we were in the same room. It ended one night when I was eleven, he got his usual drunk self and came back in the middle of the night, I was asleep with Aryll and he's loud and wakes us, he came upstairs and threw a long wooden spoon at me and drew his sword, told me to fight like a real man and that sometimes people got hurt during fights, lost limbs, even died, I remember feeling terrified, he slashed his sword at me and Aryll moved in the way. He ended up cutting her, he looked so shocked, so ashamed that he hurt Aryll. He left instantly, I bandaged her and when we were sure he wasn't coming back, we went back to sleep. The last time I saw him was in the morning ready to leave for his duty, Aryll was still asleep, it was early, he didn't say anything but the look he gave me was enough, it was fueled with so much hatred, he left and then three months later we receive his sword and uniform, and a letter saying he died.'

Link stared at him, trying and failing to compose himself as he felt himself break. Ganon stared in disturbed shock, lost of words on what to say, what does one say to something like that? He didn't know, what he did know was actions spoke louder than words. He grabbed Link's hands and stood, bringing the other with him and drew him in for a long tight hug, he rubbed Link's back in circles as Link let himself go, his sobs become uncontrollable and his sniffles loud, but Ganon didn't care, Link needed this, he didn't even deny his own tears for this man's pain. He could never know what it was like to have someone in your life like that, to experience what he did, but Goddess' he felt Link's agony, and the best he could offer was his comfort, and for now he hoped it was enough. They both lost track of time though it was much later when Link’s cries died down, it was then Ganon reluctantly pulled back enough to make eye contact with puffy red eyes.

“How do you feel?”

‘Sad,’ he sniffed and gave a small smile, ‘but better’

“Yeah?”

Link nodded and Ganon smiled back.

"Thank you for sharing that with me"

Link pulled back completely, despite him not wanting to leave the warmth of his hug.

'Thanks for listening,' his smile turned into a firm line, 'even though I bargained to trade stories'

"Trade stories?"

Link looked down at the other's feet. 'Well you told me why you ran away from home, so it was only fair I kept my word and told you about my father'

Ganon's confused gaze turned to realisation, he put a hand under Link's chin and lifted it for blue eyes to find him again.

"I wouldn't have pushed had you truly been uncomfortable with it," his thumb brushed his damp cheek, "I could see this was hurting you"

‘You said that before, did it affect my behaviour?'

"You became very cold earlier"

Blonde brows furrowed in worry, 'I'm sorry, I didn't realise'

"You're fine Link," he put his hand back down, "though I am curious to know what you did with his possessions?"

'Sold everything except his cloak, was debating with Aryll to sell the hand held mirror too but even though it was from him, it was a gift to our mother'

He hummed at the answer but stopped short at a thought, “if he was a soldier that threatened you with his sword, then why are you eager to learn it?”

‘The sword?’

“Yes”

Link's brows furrowed as he thought on his answer, 'I didn't like how helpless I always felt around him and that last night I saw him, I was both terrified of learning such a deadly weapon, but I knew I never wanted to be in that position again. I seeked a teacher immediately after but I was always scared to follow through, which is why Todd taught me the bow later on'

"Todd?"

'Miranda's husband'

"Oh," he paused, "I didn't see anyone with her besides you"

'He died from the flu a few years back,' he signed with a sad smile. 'He was a better father to me than my own'

Ganon scoffed, "honestly, that doesn't sound that hard to be"

Link chuckled and the other smiled softly, and let out a yawn.

‘Bed?’ Link had his eyebrow raised when Ganon finished his yawn, and he nodded. Good, Link felt exhausted himself, both physically and mentally.

They laid out their bed mats near the fire and as Ganon laid down on his back, adjusting his blanket, Link watched, hesitant as he clutched his cloak. When Ganon was comfortable, he looked over to the other who was still standing.

"Something wrong?"

Link stalled and then placed the cloak on his mat. 'Would you be ok if we slept together like the first night?'

Ganon expressed tenderness and patted the ground next to him, causing the blonde to beam in his tired state. He eagerly moved his bed mat right next to the others mat, he adjusted his cloak as he laid down facing Ganon. He chuckled and tapped Link's shoulder to sit up a little while he slid his arm under his head, and when he laid back down, his head rested on the Prince's chest and he felt himself hugged when he brought his other arm to his back.

Ganon sighed happily, "Sav'orr Link"

Blue eyes were opened as he heard the others calm heartbeat and he smiled, and snuggled into him a little as he finally shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to get the lizalfos to give Link a cut on his arm, but then I recently rewatched Castlevania (totally recommend), and there’s many scenes with the character Issac and his spiked whip. It’s pretty gruesome and my inspiration.  
> I hope everyone is liking it so far!


	5. Chapter 5

They equally stared in awe, they hadn’t even reached the Domain yet, however the bridge to enter was the most stunning bridge they had ever seen, if one could say that about a bridge. The many other bridges on their way to Zora Domain were unique, each illuminated with the strange blue rocks, this one was similar yet greater and had its name signed at its entrance; The Great Zora Bridge. The two gave each other a look and shrugged, not particularly inspired by the name. Link stepped on the bridge however stopped short when he noticed the other not following, he turned to find Ganon staring ahead, seeming unsure.

So Link did the only thing he could think of, he went back over and took his hand, when gold eyes focused on him he smiled encouragingly and guided him over. Ganon held his hand tightly, Link gave a reassuring squeeze and he heard the man sigh.

"Forgive me Link, I know I said I wanted to come here but the fact that I could be recognised still sits with me"

Link squeezed his hand again and smiled fondly at him, easing the Prince's concern. Soon enough, they reached the other side of the bridge, the beginning of Zora Domain, they already found some locals too, two Zora guards standing at their post, clearly guards with their chest plates and spears, and with them a giant red Zora with their back to them, chatting to the guards.

Or distracting.

As they approached, the guard that was not being blocked by the giant Zora hit the butt of his spear on the smooth stone twice and cleared his throat. The red Zora quickly turned around, he blinked in surprise before presenting a friendly grin.

"Hey there and welcome to Zora Domain," he studied them for a moment, "say, you're both Hylians aren't you? Are you here because of our notice?"

"What notice?" Ganon question, he tried to tame his pacing heart as he recognised him, hoping he didn't do the same in return.

"No one has seen my notices." The Zora sighed in defeat, though perked himself up a second later. "We are in need of a Hylian to help tame Vah Ruta"

Ganon's brows furrowed in thought and welcomed the distraction when he felt Link tug him for attention.

'It wouldn't hurt just to see what they need help with'

"Ah, you speak sign language," he grinned wide, "I am pleased to tell you we Zora use the same language to communicate under water"

Blue eyes gazed dreamingly, 'so everyone knows sign?'

"Yes my friend, everyone will understand you"

Link beamed, ecstatic, 'I like this place already'

"Then allow me to be your guide, I am Prince Sidon of Zora," he bowed to them.

Link was surprised at the title reveal and bowed his head immediately, he heard the Zora Prince chuckle awkwardly.

"There is no need for that, we are all equal here"

‘Then don’t introduce yourself as a Prince’

Prince Sidon blinked at the bluntness and then burst out laughing, “by Goddess’ you are refreshingly honest,” he said after he calmed and sighed, “may I know your names?”

‘I am Link and this is Bennji’

“Link and Bennji, a pleasure, shall I be so bold and ask for your help with Vah Ruta?”

“What is Vah Ruta?” Ganon chimed, after he cleared his throat.

“Come”

Prince Sidon turned and began walking back out of the Domain, for someone so larger he was quite easy to keep up with. He guided them back up the windy and narrowly steep path, all the way to its top, where they were shown a view of a lake that was disturbed by a giant mechanical elephant in its center, spewing endless water out of its trunk and its four red lit humps on its back. The lake itself was not a lake but a dam, and Vah Ruta was already causing the water to spill over the top. Ganon inspected the valley below and followed it back to the direction of Central Hyrule, and suddenly understood why they really needed help.

“This is Vah Ruta, our divine beast,” the Zora Prince gestured, “she begins filling the dam at the beginning of every summer, we believe she thinks we will go into drought because of the heat”

"And how would we stop her?"

"See the four red pillars? Yes, they need to be shot with electrical arrows, unfortunately any form of electricity is quite deadly to a Zora, which is why we need to outsource"

"I see, where does she get all the extra water from?"

"That is unknown to us," Prince Sidon grimaced. "We have theories, however we are still studying her"

Ganon hummed, "I may not be the best with a bow but I'm willing to help"

"Will you? Oh this is great news, and Link will you also be willing to help?"

They both looked at Link who in return seemed uncertain.

'So we would need to go to her?'

"That is correct"

'Then can you help my friend? His swimming abilities is non-existent'

Prince Sidon looked over to the man who sheepishly smiled in return, he gazed back to the blonde.

"Though I am happy to teach him, it will be counterproductive if he's not confident with his bow, no offence Bennji"

"None taken"

Link hesitated and winced slightly, 'I am confident with my bow'

"Are you sure?" The Zora Prince measured him, and took note of his displeasure, "I do not wish to make you uncomfortable, you will be lusciously compensated for doing this"

'It's more that I don't want to accidentally kill anybody'

They both smiled in warmth towards him, Sidon stepped forward and crouched, and placed a large red hand on Link's shoulder.

"I appreciate your caution, and believe me when I say we would not let just anyone do this, so you will be tested and if you succeed, you will practise until you are comfortable enough to attempt Vah Ruta"

Link sighed in relief, 'that does relieve me to know that'

"Then you will help?"

'I will help'

Sidon in his glee grabbed Link's hands together and started shaking them enthusiastically, "you will? Truly? Oh thank you both!"

"Prince Sidon, I think you're hurting Link"

-

After the Zora Prince apologized profusely to a very forgiving Link, they walked back down the hill, although this time Prince Sidon had a skip in his step. They crossed the plainly named bridge once more and this time, entered Zora Domain. The different crystalized blues shine brightly in the sun, it's reflection would trick the eye and show rainbows, almost making the Domain seem like it was sparkling, especially when surrounded by clear water. If one was just observing, it seemed to be a cooling environment yet the warmth of the sun pushed otherwise. All colours of different Zora’s walked around as they entered the main square, the square identified as the location of all the shops too. Even the small Zora's ran around and chased each other, this domain could be the definition of a peaceful home. As Link passed the tranquil sight, he was almost tempted to take off his boots and just walk around barefoot, his feet would dip in the cold water that was surrounding every inch. He felt slightly crestfallen as Prince Sidon led them both up large rounded stairs, perhaps he can do that later. 

There was an elder Zora looking over the rail who glanced over to them as they approached, though they didn't stop and walked past, and as they did Link waved and the old Zora glared and snared at him. Link retracted his hand as if the Zora had bit it, he heard Ganon sighed next to him and rested his hand on his lower back, a signal to move on. After another flight of stairs they finally reached their destination and inside stood a small red Zora speaking to… to the biggest living being that they had ever seen, sitting in also the biggest throne they had ever laid eyes on. Ganon had heard of the King's great size, he understood now why his pummeling in the war over hundreds of years ago had been legendary, legend enough for his people in Gerudo to still speak about it and admire the story. With his size and skill, with what he remembered was his favourite spear, the King would be unstoppable. Link however, hadn't moved an inch since he saw the large King, his mouth popped slightly open and he stared unblinkingly at the ginormous Zora. 

No one was ever supposed to be that big.

"Father, I present to you a Hylian, two in fact," he turned back to said two Hylians, "this is my father King Dorephan and my sister, Princess Mipha"

Prince Sidon then moved to his sister's side who was in mid conversation with their father the King, whatever they were talking about died immediately when the Zora Prince stood next to Princess Mipha, Ganon and Link moved to the small platform that was in front of the King Dorephan.

"And who has my son presented to me?"

Ganon bowed his head, "I am Bennji and this is my friend Link," when he gestured to Link, his eyes went wide in shock when Ganon found the blonde frozen and openly gaping at the Zora King.

Ganon tapped Link's arm, "Link?"

Link shook his head and bowed in hesitation, still eyeing the King warrily.

“What’s wrong boy, does my size intimidate you?”

The Zora King’s voice was powerful and not to be ignored, yet there was a humbleness to it that Link liked.

He nodded, ‘I have never seen anyone as big as you’

His laughter roared in the room, “and I don’t think you ever will,” he wiped his eye as his laughter calmed. “Now why have you both presented yourselves to me?”

“They have accepted to tame Vah Ruta father,” the Prince of Zora chimed. 

“They have? This is fantastic news,” King Dorephan leaned forward, Link almost flinched back, “we had a regular Hylian come annually to help us, unfortunately he had an accident that has left him with three broken limbs”

“Forgive me, but why not ask the King of Hyrule? I believe the dam would be his responsibility too would it not? If it were released it would cause catastrophic damage to his region” 

King Dorephan inspected Ganon as he thought on his question, "what is your name again boy?"

Ganon paused for only a moment, "Bennji of Lurelin"

The King hummed, “I have nothing against King Rhoam, however the last soldier he sent us was… unpleasant at best, when he tried to calm Vah Ruta, he accidentally electrocuted the water, almost killing one of my own. The soldier went back and complained that we tried to send him to his death by electrocution, so the King is now reluctant to send anyone. We still sent a letter to ask, sadly we know one will never come, so we have to outsource a Hylian ourselves, we found one who is willing to help for the right price and it has been a quiet eleven years since then”

The King leaned forward, "but how did you know the dam would do such damage if released?"

"To be honest we saw it on the way here," he pointed behind him, "and it was pretty big"

The King chuckled, "you are not wrong, for now I would like to know which of you is helping"

'I will do it'

"Splendid," King Dorephan rejoiced, "and you are Link of?"

'Hateno'

"Hateno, my, you're both practically neighbours, did you both see the notice and decide to come together?"

'No actually, we met in Hateno and didn't see any notice about Vah Ruta, your son, Prince Sidon is the one who asked us'

"A shame they did not work," he sighed. "Though you are here now and that is what matters," though after a moment he frowned, "will your injury impact your performance?"

The blonde glanced down to his arm and placed his hand over it, it stung at the pressure but barely noticeable. 'I don't believe it will, but if you wish for me to see a healer, I won't protest'

"Good, go see a healer, Sidon will you?"

"Of course father," the Zora Prince beamed, Link and Ganon bowed before they were guided out and led to the healer.

King Dorephan watched them walk down the stairs and kept his gaze forward when they were well out of sight.

"It's unlike you to be so quiet"

Mipha turned to her father, "I was merely observing"

He shifted his gaze to her, "and what did you discover?"

"Nothing yet"

'Bennji is quite tall for a Hylian," the King hummed. "I would like you to test Link on his archery, I do not want a repeat of eleven years ago"

"Yes father, after I quickly speak to Lafat" she nodded and made her way down the stairs.

-

It would be an hour later when Mipha arrived at their training grounds, normally used by the guards, she found it empty save for one blonde Hylian shooting at the wooden targets, and she was pleased to see him hitting the targets dead on. He hit all five targets and he placed his bow over his shoulder to retrieve the arrows, Mipha found it safe to approach and Link turned when he heard footsteps. Link smiled nervously at her, he vaguely remembered Sidon introducing her as the Princess as she stood next to the Prince and King.

'Are you the one to test me?'

Now that she was up close, she couldn't help but gush, he was quite beautiful for a Hylian. His ash blonde hair was half up tied at the back and the rest flowed freely, his blue tunic she noticed complimented his eyes, and his smile, though small and nervous, still managed to capture her breath. She mentally shook her head and cleared her suddenly dry throat.

"I am, I can see you can hit a stationary target very well, but how about a moving one?" 

On her right were a few, rounded ceramic plates that were used for this exact reason, she grabbed two and threw them towards the peaks of the distant cliffs, aiming high and far. Although he was not prepared, Link still managed to obtain his bow, load and shoot, and the sound of plates being smashed resonated in the air, he hit his moving targets with precision.

Mipha hummed, pleased. "I'm impressed, and I'm hard to impress, well I can confidently say you pass, just need to see how you are on water now"

Link rested against his bow and leaned back on his heels, pleased with himself.

"I take it your arm has been healed then?"

He grinned and showed her his once injured arm, the bandage was gone and to his own surprise, so was the scar, the healer was eased to know that hearty durian was used, though the healer still would had prefered if he had came straight to her, but with it already mostly recovered, the healer didn't have much to do. He chuckled at the time at Ganon's grumbling, how Link was back to being without any scars. Link stood straight and rested the bow against his stomach.

'I didn't know the Zora specialised in medicine and healing'

"We are skilled in other areas too but yes, we are well known for our healing abilities," she glanced around. "Where is your friend?"

'I mentioned to Prince S.I-'

Mipha held her hand for him to stop, "Sidon, and I am Mipha," as she said their names, she signed them as well, and Link in return smiled in appreciation.

'I told Prince Sidon that he doesn't know how to swim, so my guess is somewhere learning how to swim'

She nodded, "and you know how?"

'I do'

"As well as a Zora?"

'No,' Link chuckled, 'definitely not, just as well as a Hylian can'

Mipha hummed once again, though this time she sounded as though she was in thought.

"How did you meet your friend? You said you met in Hateno"

'We did, that's my home village'

"But he is from Lurelin, I'm surprised you hadn't encountered each other at all before now"

Link moved and placed his bow on the table, where Mipha grabbed the ceramic disc, she followed him.

'I don't leave my home often, I was planning to leave some point soon, my sister who lives in Central Hyrule, wants to see me and I want to see her, then I met Bennji who is travelling and he found out I could hunt, which he couldn't and asked me to come along to teach him, he also admitted to liking me, which I do too in return'

Princess Mipha blinked in surprise at his last comment, Link observed her reaction and quickly realised how that could be taken, he panicked and shook his hands.

'Not like that! Friendship wise! Oh Goddesses,' his hands covered his reddening face, though slowly pulled them away when he heard the Princess laugh.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Link, if there's an attraction then neither of you should hide from it"

Link groaned and covered his face again, this time squatting to the ground, his sword clanked on the stone floor, still attached to his hip. Princess Mipha noticed the sword, though ignored it for his reaction as it was very entertaining to her, and laughed a little louder. 

"It's ok Link, I won't tell anyone"

His blue eyes finally glanced up, dropping his hands over his knees, he sulked at her light teasing. She offered him her hands to help him stand, he accepted. By Goddess’ his eyes were stunning, Mipha huffed to herself to gain her senses.

"Now that I have seen you with a bow, I was hoping you would humour me with a duel"

He was still holding her hands when he glanced at his sword anxiously, she tilted her head in question at his expression, he gently took back his hands.

'I only bought this two days ago, I've had only one day of training,' his eyes remained on his sword’s hilt. 

Her expression eased, "it would honour me if you would allow me to teach you"

'Please, I will happily accept any advice and teachings from you,' ocean eyes looked at Mipha in gratitude, she almost blushed at that, almost. 

"Good, now draw your sword," she said, however she noticed Link’s hesitation just as she was above to retrieve her own weapon from the rack.

"What's wrong?"

Link shook his head of his thoughts and drew his sword, 'nothing'

Mipha measured him, before walking over to the racks and retrieved her favourite type of weapon, a spear. Her own weapon sat in her chambers.

"Alright, let's begin"

-

"You should be proud of yourself Bennji, I understand this was difficult to overcome"

"I am proud Prince Sidon, I just… can't shake off these jitters is all"

"Ah, nerves and adrenaline, it will pass my friend, for now let's see if Link has passed his test"

They made their way over to the training ground, Ganon tamed the slight shake in his legs when he heard a constant clash of metal, the ringing echoed as they met. Link was supposed to be testing his bow, not his sword, Ganon hastened his step, only to find the Zora Princess teaching his blonde friend.

"Position your sword higher, yes that's it, watch your footing, step too far forward and it can unbalance you or worse, I can take advantage of your exposure"

Link grunted in pain as Mipha swiped his calf with the butt of her spear.

“I told you to watch your footing, now try again, yes Link! That’s much better, keep your sword up”

Sidon cleared his throat loudly, halting the lesson and gaining their attention.

"I take it Link passed his test?"

"He did Sidon, I would say even more impressive than our last," she held her spear upwards, it's bottom resting on the ground.

"Splendid, shall we get moving then?"

'Now?' Link asked, startled. He slipped his sword away.

"Why wait, my friend? Wouldn't you also rather have this over and done with?"

‘I guess so,’ he scratched the back of his head for a moment, ‘I just didn’t anticipate we would do this so soon’

“Understandable, but if you are ready,” Sidon motioned out his elbow for Link to take, “shall we?”

Link paused and glanced over to Ganon, his crimson red hair was still wet and he had his eyebrows raised.

‘Will you be coming?’

Ganon expressed encouragement, “of course, I’m not missing out on this”

Sidon grinned, “then let’s go, Mipha are you joining?”

“I will meet you there, I had Lafat do a quick task for me, as soon as I speak with her I will join you”

They went ahead as she put the spear she used back on the rack and followed quickly behind, they all needed to go back down the only path leading to the Domain, and the entire time, Ganon mentally felt his entire being burn. He spotted Mipha watching him, cautiously, he felt her gaze on him until she went her separate way. It was only then did he relax his posture and paid attention to Prince Sidon and Link’s conversation as they walked to their destination. 

Ganon ending up standing with his arms crossed over his chest at the end of the pier overlooking East Reservoir Lake, where Vah Ruta stood in its centre, the four red pillars on its back shined much brighter up close, and it was those pillars that Link needed to hit with electric arrows. The blonde was already seated on Prince Sidon’s back in the water, Vah Ruta was not their current focus, so Link could warm up, they headed towards the training targets placed against an incredibly tall cliff a fair distance away. He had never used electric arrows before and he didn’t want to accidentally electrocute the Zora Prince, so if practise wasn’t necessary, Link would have made it so. Ganon watched intrigued by the show and listened to the electric smack as the arrows hit their targets, he tightened the shawl around his shoulders as the air became chill. He turned when he heard wet footsteps behind him, and bowed his head.

“Princess Mipha”

She bowed back but didn’t say a word as she stopped next to him, her hands rested behind her back and her gaze followed her brother and Link silently. Ganon observed her for only a moment before he followed her and watched as well. For an adult Zora, she was quite short, her height just reaching Link's, he thought to himself and to his knowledge, she was older than Prince Sidon. When he thought back to his visit to Hyrule Castle, the Zora Princess hadn’t grown or aged a day. They could hear the Prince loudly claim his pride at Link’s aim as he shot. They stood there for a while, before Mipha finally broke the silence.

“How did you meet Link?”

Ganon turned to her and blinked at the question, then thought about it. “I met him at his home, Hateno, he was about to be throttled by the local gang when I found him”

She eyed him in alarm, “is he-”

“No,” he interrupted, realising how what he said could be interpreted. “The gang were bullies, Link had nothing to do with them”

Mipha seemed to relax at the explanation, “and how did you find yourself in Hateno?”

“I’m travelling”

“Are you?”

“Yes”

She turned her gaze back to the two in the lake, who were now moving towards Vah Ruta. 

“And where are you from?”

“Lurelin," Ganon eyed her warily. “I don’t mean to be blunt Princess, but we already spoke of this”

“We did not, I watched and heard you speak with my father, and now I will ask my own questions”

“Oh,” he shifted his weight uncomfortably. She waited to speak, as if she knew the silence and the anticipation of her next question to be asked was toying with the strings of Ganon’s discomfort.

“Why are you travelling together?” She finally asked.

As she spoke, he released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding and then held his breath again at the question, his golden eyes slightly widened.

“I-” he began, although pausing to remind himself to breathe, and he did. “I enjoyed his company and asked him to come with me”

“He said it was because he knew how to hunt, and you didn’t”

“That too yes”

She gave him a side eye, before gazing back at the lake, Link made an attempt to shoot Vah Ruta but held a normal arrow, she could hear her brother laugh.

“Have you travelled before?”

He frowned, “in what way?”

“I believe that question is simple enough to receive a yes or no answer”

Ganon scoffed, “yes I have travelled before”

“To Central Hyrule?”

He felt his heart jump, he needed to turn this around, “I’m curious as to why the interrogation Princess?”

The Princess hummed in what seemed like satisfaction, “there are some crucial facts do not aline”

“And they are?”

“How for the last twenty-five years, there has only been one male in Gerudo and you, a man clearly of Gerudo descent, is from a small fishing town. You really thought I would forget the small excited Gerudo Prince, that brought joy to my brother and I during a supposedly happy event?”

Ganon closed his eyes as he exhaled in frustration, and mumbled, “fuck”

Princess Mipha turned her entire being towards him, her intelligent gold eyes were hard and unmoving from his own.

“I will only ask this once, Prince Ganondorf of Gerudo, why have you come to my home without announcing who you really are? What is your reason for lying about your identity?”

Flabbergasted, Ganon’s throat refused to answer so with a moment of hesitation, he removed his leather fingerless glove instead, his hand blank, he shut his eyes and asked for the symbol to show. He opened his eyes when he heard Mipha gasped at the gentle glow of the triforce on the man’s hand. A loud crack resounded in the air, Vah Ruta’s cry was heard immediately after and the Zora Prince’s cheer. He placed the glove back on.

Her breath shook slightly as she turned back to the commotion on the water, “I believe that only explains half”

“I know,” he looked out to the lake, unfocused. “There’s a law that any Gerudo male born is complied to lessons about the triforce, however I was young and did not listen to my lessons, what I did remember when it first appeared on my hand was that it was always the Gerudo male cursed with the evil power.” His expression formed into remorse as he spoke, Ganon turned his gaze to Mipha who was already staring with wide eyes.

“I left my home because I did not wish for that to be the fate of my people, I am here because Link had suggested I research what I do not know or understand about it”

“So you came here knowingly, possibly endangering my own people?”

“No I… I don’t know,” he clutched his right hand in uncertainty, although he thought something else and voiced it. “This doesn’t feel evil, and I would never put your people in harm's way, however I need to research this”

“Then why hide who you are?”

“It’s… safer, especially since I’ve already encountered those who would harm me and my people for the sake of riches”

Mipha seemed to contemplate his explanation, eventually her expression relaxed, “I understand wanting to protect your home,” she bowed her head at him. “Forgive my hostility”

Ganon shook his head, “there’s nothing to forgive, Princess”

“Please, call me Mipha,” she said as she raised her head, Ganon smiled gently at her and held out his hand.

“Ganon”

Mipha only paused for a moment, she returned his smile and shook his hand.

“Pleasure to meet you, again”

The same loud electric crack sounded over the lake and the divine beast called out once again. They let their hands drop and continued watching the scene in front, two of the four pillars on Vah Ruta’s back were lit green and their waterfalls underneath ceased working.

“I am aware you are hiding, does this mean your guards are not far behind? I assume they are escorting you”

He winced slightly, “I may have left without notifying anyone”

“Ganon!” she turned, appalled.

“I am aware of the ruckus I have caused at home, as my mother sent my guards after me, my guards and I have agreed to keep our distance as it will secure my identity”

“Where are they now?”

“They agreed to camp at the mouth of Zora River, as there is only one road to your Domain”

“It is our only road, however it is not our only way to us Zora”

Ganon glanced at her puzzled, she however proudly smirked at him. Another sizzling crack, another echoing whine from the lake.

“You will have to show me that, out of curiosity, if you would allow me of course”

“Of course”

They watched in pleasant silence as Link and Sidon circled around Vah Ruta, to confuse her, is Ganon’s best guess as they prepare to shoot the last red light.

“I believe you have the right to know that your detective skills are impressive, your father the King didn’t even recognise me,” Ganon admitted happily.

He could see from the corner of his eye, her posture straighten at the compliment.

“I appreciate it, however our royal adviser Lafat helped with some information, so I cannot take all the credit”

One final loud crack sounded in the air, Vah Ruta cried out powerfully and for a longer time, her trunk raised high in the air as Prince Sidon swam quickly away with Link clutching his back. Her trunk fell back down slapping the water, she sunk in the water as if she sat, turned off and unmoving, Vah Ruta remained quiet. They came to a still in the water and Prince Sidon cheered, and threw Link into the air. Link’s arms spun out theatrically as gravity brought him back down and into the water with a splash. Ganon snorted in amusement.

“If it’s all the same to you Mipha, I would like for my identity to remain secret”

“I figured as much, please know that I will tell my brother at some point, and I promise you that he can and will keep your secret as well as I”

They started moving towards them on the pier, Sidon sported a huge grin and Link looked like a drowned cat, though Ganon could see accomplishment in his expression too.

"Did you see Mipha? Link completed his task beautifully"

Ganon chuckled while she grinned, "I saw. Though I think he didn't appreciate being thrown in the air"

"My friend, did you truly not?" Sidon questioned as he held out his hand to escort Link onto the pier.

With the help of Sidon's massive hand, Link placed his feet on the pier, 'I didn't mind at all, I freak out because I thought of the electric arrows and the impact of hitting the water, and you were right next to me'

"Ah"

"See Sidon? We all want to look after you"

Sidon lifted himself with ease, water dripped all around where they stood. The breeze from earlier was still there, probably stronger now since the sun had almost set, being drenched as well caused Link to hug himself to keep warm as he shivered. 

Sidon looked at him in concern, "shall I take you to the hot pools?"

Link nodded eagerly.

"I would be interested too"

"Of course," the Zora Prince glanced over to his sister, "Mipha will you be joining?"

She held a gracious hand up, "another time perhaps, but I suggest going quickly, Link is beginning to shake"

-

The hot pools caused both Link and Ganon to melt as soon as they went into the water, the location of the pools were in the palace and Sidon mentioned it was the only pools they really had to take care of because of the heat. The other cool pools were self sustaining and in more natural settings. After the hot pools, they all ate together and the sky became black by the time they reached the centre of the Domain, where sat a beautifully decorated yet simple fountain, the sound of the little waterfalls were soothing and the natural glow of stone became brighter as the night grew dark. Prince Sidon handed Link over a small pouch, it was the size of Link's hand, though it seemed microscopic in Sidon's.

"Your payment for today, and I question on behalf of my father the King, if we are in need of your help again, can we count on you?"

'As long as I get to practice again before hand, then yes'

"This is very acceptable," his expression was delighted, especially with Link grinning at him. 

"Before I leave you for the night, is there anything you need?"

"We do have a request, may we use your library for research?" Ganon asked as casually as possible.

"Oh of course, may I ask what information you are after?"

Ganon hesitated for a moment, "if it's all the same, I would like to keep that information between Link and myself for now"

"That seems fair, however I believe Lafat has retired for the day so I suggest we do the same and pick up from here tomorrow morning"

"Ok, then we'll head to the inn and see you in the morning"

Sidon eyes lit up at the mention and they both watched him hurry over to the inn, Ganon and Link eventually walked over, and when they did the Zora Prince walked back out. Though they spotted behind him the innkeeper standing at his counter and putting rupees in his register.

"Your beds tonight are on me, as a gift for accepting to help us and agreeing to help in the future if our regular doesn't return"

They both beamed, and said thank you at the same time.

"Well, I'll meet the both of you back here tomorrow morning, goodnight"

"Goodnight Prince Sidon"

Link smiled and waved while he watched him walk away, when he turned back to Ganon, he had to suddenly look around as he was not next to him. He swiveled around to find him at the inn counter, already talking to the innkeeper, his friend seemed excitedly by whatever the Zora said to him, he turned back to Link and waved enthusiastically.

"Come Link, Prince Sidon got us waterbeds"

He paced over with interest to the Gerudo man, and as soon as he reached him, Ganon grabbed his hand and pulled him along to move faster. The innkeeper looked at them in question, all Link could do was awkwardly smile at him as he was dragged away. Ganon eventually pulled them in front of two single beds, both covered in blue and white sheets. The walls constructed out of the same blue stone covering the entire Domain and behind the beds were widely shaped glassless windows, with a stone light mounted between each frame, the view of the cliffs and mountains beyond it.

Huh, they really like blue. 

Link watched Ganon eagerly release his hand with a giant grin, quickly unclip his scimitar and he rushed over to his bed and… jumped on it.

His laugh was joyous as he bounced a few times before he finally stopped and rested satisfied. Link was amazed and eyed his bed. He pointed to it, wanting to make sure it was the right one and was confirmed by Ganon nodding fast. He detached his own weapons before following and gasped as he bounced, his smile wide as he silently laughed, Ganon joined back into bouncing on his bed. It would be a long while before they ceased their fun, calmed and laid back on their irresistible beds. They had at some point of the relaxing period, taken off their boots and gotten under the supplied blanket, Link was beginning to feel sleepy and shut his eyes.

“Princess Mipha knows who I am”

Link’s eyes shot back open and sat up, feeling a little more awake than he did a moment ago. Ganon however hadn’t moved, still lying on his back with his arms tucked under the pillow his head was resting on, his gaze focused on the ceiling.

“She’s quite an intelligent woman, knew I was hiding for a reason too though she couldn’t guess why”

He finally looked over to Link, whose tired eyes stared in all seriousness.

“She has agreed to keep the information to herself, I didn’t think you would be right about it but, you were. All I did was ask and she agreed”

'So does she know about-'

"Yes, she does"

'How much?'

"All of it"

Ganon watched Link nodded absently though his expression was clearly confused and troubled. 

‘You trust her then?’

“No, not completely at least,” he shrugged, “I may have met her once years ago but I still barely know her”

'Then why did you tell her everything?' he asked out of curiosity, not judgement.

Ganon sadly smiled, "she wants to protect her people, which I understand as it's what I did by leaving"

Link glanced away, his expression drawn further into one of thought, 'what about Prince Sidon?'

"She said she will tell him eventually, and that he will be discreet too," he inspected the blonde and frowned himself, "what's wrong? Are you upset that I told her?"

'Not at all,' he looked back at him. 'Who you tell is your business, though it does show that you're not very good at keeping secrets, well more like hiding your identity'

"What?"

Link's expression turned teasing, 'think about it, the only one I'm surprised at is Daz, who was actively looking for you'

Ganon stared gaped at him, then grumbled to himself and turned on his side, away from Link, who snickered at Ganon’s childish act. He clicked his tongue twice and watched the Prince look at him from over his shoulder.

'Goodnight'

Link chuckled at the sight of him turning his head back quickly and heard him huff. Shaking his head, he quietly got out of bed and went over to him, stood behind and tapped his shoulder, who then lightly swatted it away. Link’s smile was wide and tapped his shoulder once more, this time Ganon rolled again onto his back and pouted at him.

It only fueled Link, ‘goodnight’

It was almost like scolding a child, and even with Ganon sulky expression Link could see the humour in his eyes.

“Goodnight Link”

Link gave the crimson locks a quick little scratch, Ganon poked his tongue out and turned back away. Deciding that he was more tired than willing to tease, he went back over and laid back down on his bed, adjusted his blanket, and absolutely loving that this was the most comfortable bed he is about to ever sleep on.

-

Ganon laid awake.

He knew it was well into the night, there was silence around him, the type of silence where everyone was asleep, he could faintly hear Link’s deep breathing next to him. Gold eyes gazed up above, through the window and to the night sky, hoping to use the moon and stars to estimate how late it was. But there was no moon and when the moon hid on occasion the stars shined brighter, however not tonight, it appeared darker than normal outside as the stars seemed to have dimmed, almost as if they were hidden.

It wasn’t the night sky that woke him, as strange as it was, it was not what disturbed his sleep. He felt a hum from his right hand, he checked by lifting the end of his glove to peep inside and the glow reflected on his face, Ganon covered it quickly. Seeing it had a feeling weighing on his chest, something with ill intent grasped him, his breath shortened and his ability to move became disabled. But as soon as this awful feeling overtook him, it was gone, he exhaled in relief. Relief from what, he did not know. No longer having that uneasy feeling, he fell back to sleep 

-

They met Prince Sidon just outside the inn early morning the next day, who was talking with a pinkish red Zora, who he later introduced as Lafat. Ganon admitted to wanting to learn more about swimming so Link took the responsibility of learning what the triforce pieces mean himself. He honestly didn't mind, he didn't know how Ganon would react had he come along and he would be too concerned with how he would act if it was bad news. So for now, Prince Sidon had taken up teaching Ganon again and Lafat was currently guiding him to the library. The giant double doors were shut, Link tried to open it for Lafat to be polite, however the doors were heavy, too heavy for a Hylian, she giggled at the gesture and opened it herself with ease, causing Link to sulk for a moment until he entered the library. Link glanced around in awe, the Zora library was enormous. The blue stone shelves reached high and stretched long in their aisles, the entire room was lit with the Domain’s common luminous stones that blended in with the artistic architecture, the arched ceiling had carvings of different designs that smoothed down to the pillars. In the centre of the room were stone tables and chairs, each with their own stone lamp. All different and unique.

It was so far the most beautiful place he had seen.

“It is a lot to take in,” Lafat said a bit giddish. She always admired the library and how much history there was and how well they stored it. She sometimes came here on her days off, she was so proud of what her home held.

‘It’s beautiful Lafat,’ Link grinned at her and she laughed in return. ‘So how do we find what we’re looking for?’

“Well see that podium over there?”

Link saw exactly that, where a decorated podium sat. A heavy book laid open on it and the top of the podium had two luminous stones. He nodded.

“That is the directory, it’s basically the guide around the library. What subject are you after?”

‘The triforce’

“Oh, I know where that is.” She supplied happily and then duck head slightly, embarrassed. “I may come here a little too often”

Link airly chucked, ‘nothing wrong with a passion for reading, now-’ he loudly clasped his hands together, ‘-show me the way please”

Lafat beamed, “then follow me” 

She directed him to the middle of the library, they walked for a few minutes, until Lafat slowed inspecting the left side of the row. 

She smiled suddenly. “Here it is,” she said as she patted the shelf. “Which would you like to read first?”

Link investigated their spines, there weren't many options but there was one big thick book that caught his attention, it was brown leathered with a small carving of the triforce on its spine and something else written on it. From what he could see, he discovered there were only two problems; one was that the shelf it sat on was the Zora’s height, which is easily resolved by asking her to retrieve it, the other problem…

‘What language is that book in?’

She turned and aimed her gaze at his pointed finger, she pulled the book out and opened the first page. “It’s written in Old Zora, before we adapted to Hylian, I can read it for you if you like?”

Link eagerly nodded and she shut the book to hold under her arm, they walked back to one of the tables and they sat side by side. She placed the book on the table, it’s title was in the same language, although Link liked how the swirls and patterns carved into the leather lead to another triforce.

“Ok, what exactly are you looking for? As this book holds a lot of information about the reincarnations.”

‘Does it mention what the three triangles mean?’

“Let’s find out,” Lafat opened the book to the first page and was instantly shown a diagram of the triforce with an unknown paragraph of text underneath.

She huffed, “well that was easy”

‘What are those symbols?’ He pointed to the symbols and words in each triangle.

“Oh, let’s see,” she inspected it for a quiet minute, then pointed to the bottom right triangle, Link moved his hand to rest on the table. 

“This is the triforce of courage, this one,” she moved to the bottom left, “is the triforce of wisdom and the last is the triforce of power”

Link rubbed his hands together as he buzzed excitedly, ‘that was all I needed to know, thank you Lafat’

She watched him stand in surprise, “that’s it? You don’t want to know about the reincarnations or its history?”

‘Another time perhaps,’ he grinned widely at her. ‘I promise to continue this, but this was really all the information I was looking for’

“Oh,” Lafat felt herself deflate, though she composed herself and a small smile graced her lips. “Then I am glad I could help”

Link’s grin transformed into a gentle smile, ‘be proud Lafat, this library is astounding’

She felt herself cheer up at the boast. “It is” 

Lafat watched Link wave goodbye and stroll out of the library. She chuckled to herself, glanced back down at the book and was about to close it, until a part of the scripture under the diagram caught her attention. Her eyes widened and her breath shuddered as she scanned the text, and read over again to make sure she read it correctly. Lafat looked up at the empty entry, debating whether or not it was blessing Link didn’t get her to read on like she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first saw the name Great Zora Bridge, I rolled my eyes, all I could think of is the Sydney Harbour Bridge, and how “hard” it was for us Aussie’s to name it.
> 
> Person 1: So you’ve built a bridge!   
> Person 2: Yes  
> Person 1: Where did you build it?  
> Person 2: Sydney  
> Person 1: Ah, what does this bridge go over?  
> Person 2: The Harbour  
> Person 1: Hmmmm, what should we call it then?  
> Person 2: Have no idea mate
> 
> All of the other Zora bridges have cool names Nintendo!  
> Sorry for my rant, hope you all enjoyed the update.


End file.
